For Granted
by cripeswolfdee
Summary: Jack becomes blind and realizes everything he’s taken for granted. SJ Thanks for the reviews! COMPLETE
1. 1

For Granted  
  
Summary: Jack becomes blind and realizes everything he's taken for granted.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.  
  
"Come on Daniel, let's get going." Col. Jack O'Neill told his archeologist through the walkie-talkie.  
  
Jack gave Major Samantha Carter a wry smile. "He was very excited about those ruins, Sir."  
  
"We may have to go get him." Teal'c said.  
  
Jack sighed. He never should have let Daniel go discovering without one of them. It didn't matter that they were within earshot of him. "Oh Danny..." Jack said through the communicator.  
  
"Just a minute Jack." Dr. Daniel Jackson answered.  
  
Jack nodded. He knew what was next. "I'll get him Sir." Sam volunteered.  
  
"No, it's my turn Carter." Without another word Jack walked towards the ruins where Daniel had last been seen. As Jack walked he began to whistle. Nothing particular, mostly just so Daniel knew he was coming. When he reached the shade of the ruins Jack lowered his glasses. He looked around the rocks and buildings trying to find Daniel. He could use the walkie- talkie again of course, but that would ruin the look of surprise on Daniel's face when Jack scared him. Jack walked around a corner and smiled when he saw Daniel, his back to him. Using his best sneak tactics, Jack crept up on Daniel and was just about to scream when he turned around.  
  
"Hey Jack."  
  
Jack sighed heavily. "I was trying to scare you."  
  
Daniel gave him a short apologetic smile. He hated to ruin Jack's fun. Especially when it was at his expense. Daniel gestured to the symbols he'd been studying. "I think this is talking about a curse."  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows in question. "A curse?"  
  
Daniel began to get excited as he had an audience. Jack immediately regretted showing any interest in the ruins. "Yes, it's a curse on anyone who enters this room. Apparently it was some sacred room for only the high priests."  
  
"Sounds familiar." Jack said, despite himself.  
  
Daniel, impressed, turned to look at Jack for a moment before returning his gaze to the symbols. He began to trace his hand along the symbols. "It says that anyone leaving the room will be without sight."  
  
"And you let me come in here?" Jack asked, with a faint hint of apprehension.  
  
Daniel shrugged. "It probably was the guards duty to blind anyone who had seen the inside of the room."  
  
Jack looked around the room. "And there's no guards..."  
  
"So there's no danger." Daniel reasoned. 


	2. 2

2/?  
  
"Colonel, is everything ok?" Sam asked.  
  
Jack picked up his walkie-talkie. "Just fine Carter. Apparently there's an old curse in this room, but Daniel assures me we're not in danger."  
  
"Curse, Sir?" Sam looked over at Teal'c, who had raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It's nothing Carter. We're on our way, go ahead and dial home."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Jack, I've got a lot more studying to do here."  
  
"Daniel, we're leaving." Jack picked up one of Daniel's bags.  
  
Daniel sighed, but knew that he could convince General Hammond that they needed to come back. Jack was already at the entrance before Daniel had turned from the ruins to pick up the rest of his stuff.  
  
As Jack walked across the threshold of the room a sickly sweet rain came from the ceiling. Jack squinted against the mist and raised his arm to block his eyes. It was mostly reflex really. The damage was already done. "Daniel! Close your eyes and cover them!" Jack shouted.  
  
Daniel obeyed immediately, unsure of what was going on. "Jack? What's wrong?"  
  
"The mist, it's blinded me!" Jack was on the floor by now, squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
"O'Neill, do you require assistance?" Teal'c this time.  
  
Jack felt around for his communicator, and when he found it he pressed the button and gasped slightly before he could talk. "Carter! I've been blinded!"  
  
"We're on our way Sir!" Carter said, already on the move.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe they tore down the wall." Daniel grumbled in the infirmary.  
  
"Daniel, if they hadn't we would all have been blinded."  
  
"I know. No one could leave from the doorway, and it was the only one, so they had to tear down the wall. I still can't believe it."  
  
Daniel looked up as Dr. Janet Frasier walked his way. She took his glasses off and shined a light in his eyes. "Follow it." She instructed, needlessly. The entire SG-1 team knew the routine. "You don't seem to have been affected." Janet smiled warmly at Daniel before turning back to Jack. She frowned. The steam had infected him almost immediately, and Janet wasn't sure if it would last. She had washed his eyes out with saline, and then put gauze over them, hoping that if he didn't rub them it would come out.  
  
Jack was not being the ideal patient. He made sarcastic comments about everything, and he whined a lot. About everything. "Hey Doc, do you think I could get these taken off sometime today?" He asked, pointing to his eyes.  
  
Janet shook her head. If she weren't concerned about his eyesight, she'd make him wear the bandages for an hour or two. But instead, being moved by compassion, she walked over to him and gently took the bandages off, ignoring Jack's comments otherwise. He blinked his eyes open. Janet waved her hand in front of his face. "Do you see my hand Colonel?"  
  
"Nope. Don't see a thing." He scowled.  
  
Janet took her light out and checked his pupils. No reaction. "Can you see the light?" Again, the answer was no. No light perception. Jack was blind. Now the question was if it would last. 


	3. 3

3/?

A/N: OH MY GOD! I'm _actually_ writing something! I did some minor research for this chapter. Enjoy, and please tell me what you think. And I'm so terribly sorry for being absent for so long!!

Rooster came bustling into Jack's room. Jack heard him before he felt his long, wet tongue lick his face. This was the daily routine. Being woken up by a large, but still growing, Labrador retriever was not Jack's idea of how to start off a good morning. But constantly bumping into crap was not fun either.

Grumbling as he threw the covers off, Jack reached for the dog's harness. Rooster sat still and waited for Jack to hook the harness around his neck, then he stood and began to wag his tail excitedly. Jack let the dog guide him out of his bedroom and to the back door, where he waited for Jack to unlock the door and open it. Rooster burst through the open door and Jack walked to the kitchen. He knew nothing would be in his way, so there was no danger of stubbing his toes. Jack hated having his kitchen so organized. But it was a necessity when a person couldn't see.

Jack was able to put a pot of coffee on and grab some toast before Rooster came back into the house, wagging his tail and licking Jack's bare leg. "She'll be here in a minute Roo." Jack said, bending down slightly to pet the dog.

Just as he straightened up, Jack heard the familiar knock on the front door, then heard the door open a few moments later. Sam came walking into the kitchen and reached for a cup before she bent down to pet Rooster. "The coffee ready yet?" She asked Jack.

"Good morning to you too." He smiled at her. She blushed. He couldn't see it, but he knew it.

"Good morning Sir." The coffee maker buzzed quietly and Sam reached for it. "I'll get yours Sir."

Jack told her thanks when she placed the cup in his hands, then he leaned against the counter and waited for it to cool some. "Would you like some toast?"

"No, thanks. Pete made a big breakfast." Sam said casually.

Jack fought the urge to shiver every time he heard that name. They'd been married for six months, and he still hated the guy. He always would.

When they finished their coffee Sam asked if he was ready to go. "Sam, I haven't gotten dressed yet."

Another blush, deeper this time, Jack figured. "Right. I just feel rushed this morning for some reason."

Jack hit a button on his watch. "The time is 6:05." A computerized voice announced. "We are running early Sam."

"I know. I just have some stuff on my mind."

Jack nodded, then bent down to grab Rooster's harness again. The dog knew that they were headed to the bedroom, so he took off without a command. Sam settled herself on the sofa for a few minutes. When Jack emerged five minutes later dressed, Sam opened the door for him and Rooster, then locked it with her key on the way out. Jack let Rooster in the back of Sam's car while he got in the front. Sam joined them a moment later, and they headed off to the base.

A/N2: OH MY GOD! Did I just say was married to Pete? Well, giving my deep, deep hatred for him, we can all assume there's gonna be a twist, so don't get all upset yet ;)


	4. 4

4/?

A/N Hey, I'm on a roll.

Rooster led Jack through the halls to his office without any incident. This was also the daily routine. Jack sighed as he sat down at his desk. Rooster settled down at his feet while Jack began to shuffle through papers. After years of avoiding paperwork, Jack now found himself constrained to it. At least it wasn't very backed up anymore.

There was a knock on the door and Jack's head tilted up in reaction. He knew the knock. "I'd hate to be the guy who has to write all that in Braille." Daniel teased him.

"Daniel. You sound chipper this morning." Jack said, glad he had an excuse to delay the inevitable.

"Chandra slept through the night. So did we." Daniel took the seat across from Jack's desk. He smiled at Rooster as the dog came up to him wagging his tail. "Hey there boy." Daniel reached inside the jar Jack had on his desk filled with treats. He made Rooster shake before giving him the biscuit.

They chatted for a few minutes, and then Daniel left Jack to his work. Before he could 'read' the first paper, Teal'c walked into his office. "Mornin' Teal'c."

"O'Neill." Teal'c stepped to the desk and laid something on it. "I brought you fresh coffee."

Jack took the cup and drank it slowly, then he sent Teal'c a grateful smile. "Nothing makes paperwork easier then a cup of coffee."

Teal'c agreed while petting Rooster's ears. They chatted for a few minutes, then Teal'c left to prepare for a mission.

Jack finished his cup of coffee and picked up his paper when he heard Janet knock on his open door. "Good morning Jack."

"Morning Janet. I heard your household slept well."

Jack could almost see Janet smile. "It was the first night she slept a full eight hours since she's been born. Ever go six months with only a few hours sleep each night?" Jack raised his eyebrow. "Of course you have." Janet said gently.

"Did you need something Janet?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I don't get to examine you as much any more."

Jack smiled. "Yes, but I do get the occasional papercut."

Janet was about to respond when she was paged. "That's probably SG-3." She explained before saying bye.

Rooster sat back down next to Jack and sighed. "I know boy. This has got to be the most boring job." Jack pressed the button on his watch. "And it's only just begun." He sighed when his watch told him it was eight o'clock.


	5. 5

5/?

After visits from various personnel and Gen. Hammond, Jack slumped his head on his desk. This day was dragging on, and the visitors were starting to get on his nerves. _I'm going to ignore the next person who comes through that door_. Jack declared to himself.

"Hey Jack."

Jack smiled. "Sam." Rooster barked lightly, then rushed to Sam so she could pet him. _Even the dog can't help but love her_. Jack noted. "Did you hear about Chandra sleeping through the night?"

Sam sat across from him. "Yes. Daniel was more excited about it then Janet I think."

Jack smiled. "I believe that."

There was a moments silence that made Jack fidget with his papers. Sam had something to tell him. Probably something he didn't want to hear. "Sir-" She began. Jack stopped his fidgeting and dropped his papers. She had his undivided attention. "I'm pregnant."

Without hesitation Jack broke out into a broad grin. "Congratulations!" He felt Sam relax and knew she was smiling herself. He stood up to give her a hug. As he went around the corner of the desk he bumped his shin on leg. "Dammit!" He shouted, falling back into his chair and holding his shin. Rooster began to bark, concerned for Jack. "Shut up Rooster!" Jack hollered, without realizing it.

Sam was by his side in an instant. "Are you ok?" She asked, her hands gently touching his leg.

Jack brushed her off, his bad mood coming to the surface. "I'm fine." He said harshly.

Sam jerked back, giving Jack plenty of room. "I'm sorry. I should have waited to tell you. I just told Gen. Hammond and I couldn't wait to tell you. I'm sorry."

Jack sighed. "I'm not mad at you Sam. It just hurts when you have a constant bruise on your shin, that's all." He gave her a reassuring smile and stood up slowly. He held out his arms and Sam fell into them. "I'm happy for you Sam. You deserve this." He patted her head gently, relishing the feel of her in his arms. When he let her go he was almost glad he couldn't see. He knew she'd be crying, and Jack couldn't bare to see that. Even if it was crying for something good.

"Thank you Sir." Sam smiled. "Pete was so excited. He almost cried when I told him last week."

Ignoring the stab of hatred that flowed through him at hearing Pete's name, Jack snapped his head towards Sam. "You knew about this last week? What day last week?"

"Tuesday, I guess."

"You went on a mission on Thursday." Jack said. "You shouldn't have gone."

"Nothing happened. It was routine."

"So was my last mission Sam." Jack said quietly. "You can't be going on any more missions Sam."

"Gen. Hammond thinks I'll be ok for a few more months." Sam said defensively.

Jack shook his head. "Rooster." The dog stood upright and waited for Jack to grab his holster before taking off. "Gen. Hammond's office."

"I can handle myself Sir." Sam said from behind them. She was following them, prepared to debate if needed.

A/N Now she's pregnant?!?! What am I doing? heehee


	6. 6

6/?

A/N Guys, I HATE Pete as much as anyone. I don't know why the muse had me write that crap...but I do know that it'll all work out in the end. I promise. Enjoy!

_Flashback - 9 months ago_

Jack bolted upright in his bed. He'd heard something. He rushed out of bed, careful not to get his feet tangled up in themselves. He found his robe and threw it on as he ran through the door. He stopped in the hall when he heard the noise again. Barking. He followed the noise to his living room. "Good morning Colonel." Gen. Hammond said.

"General?" Jack questioned. He hadn't moved from the entrance to the living room.

"Its me Jack. I've brought you a present." He led the dog to Jack and placed Jack's hand in the holster. "He's a seeing eye dog Jack. Provided by the Air Force."

Jack stood there for a moment, holding the handle in his hands, unsure of what to do. "Uh, thanks?"

Hammond slapped his back gently. "Of course, you'll have lessons on how to command him, but he's well trained. I told him to speak, so he'd wake you up."

"Does he have a name?" Jack asked, bending down to pet the dog. It would be nice to have another living soul around, human or not.

"They called him Skippy, but said that it wasn't uncommon for new owners to rename their guide dogs. They catch on quickly."

Jack was kneeling next to the dog now, letting him lick his face. "How does Rooster sound? Since you woke me up." Jack asked the dog more then the general.

_Present_

Jack barely let the General tell him he could come in before barging into his office. "She cannot go on missions."

Hammond stared dumbfounded for a few moments before he could speak. "Jack, she'll be going on light missions. Routine stuff." Hammond explained.

"Routine? Nothing is routine, Sir!" Jack shouted.

"I know you had an accident Colonel, but we can't keep everybody here who is at risk-"

"I was not even 'at risk'. And now I can't see. What if something happens to her and she loses the baby because some 'routine mission' became not so routine? How many times has that happened? How many?"

Hammond stood up to counter Jack. "We need her on the field Jack. It'll just be for a month or two until we can find a replacement."

"Anything can happen out in the field General, and we all know it. Does Janet know you've released her to work in the field?"

"I haven't told Janet yet." Sam said quietly. "I wanted to wait."

"Until you found a 'replacement'. You know she'd disapprove of this as much as me. What does Pete say?"

"He doesn't want me to be out on the field." Sam said quietly.

Well, that's two things they agreed on. "You'd risk your baby to go on a few missions Sam?" Jack tried reason. He figured it wouldn't work, but he had to try. He hated her being out there without him anyway, but there was nothing he could about that now.

"The field is my life Sir. I can't just give that up right away."

"I thought so too, but I did." He left the room, Rooster leading the way back to his office. When Jack entered his office he slammed the door shut and sat down at his chair. Rooster sprawled out on the floor next to him, feeling a bit protective.

_Flashback – 6 months ago_

It was the hardest thing he ever had to do. When Sam told him she had eloped with Pete over the long weekend, Jack wanted to wrench his heart out and die right there. Instead, he plastered on a smile and hugged her. "I wish you wouldn't have eloped though."

"We didn't want to wait. Both of us have high risk jobs, and planning a wedding is so hard to do when you're always being called off-world." Sam explained. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but I didn't have any time."

Jack gave her another smile. "As long as you're happy Sam."

"I am Sir." Jack knew she was smiling.

"Call me Jack. I'm not you're commanding officer anymore."

He knew she was blushing. "I'll try." She promised. "Pete wants to invite everyone for dinner this weekend to celebrate. He's going to grill out."

Jack shook his head. "I think Roo and I are going to stay in. Besides, you don't want an old blind man and his flea bitten mutt ruining your party." He smiled.

"Well, I'm only inviting you so we can play with Roo." Sam smiled. "Five on Saturday? Daniel said he'd pick you up."

Jack sighed. "I hate being such a burden on everyone."

"You aren't a burden Jack."

He smiled at her. "I hate that you come out everyday to take me to work. I should just retire." Like he'd wanted to do the moment Janet told him he would never be able to see again.

"You know we need you at the base." She reassured him.

Jack decided to drop the subject. "Tell Daniel I'll be ready when he gets there."


	7. 7

7/?

"Sam, you couldn't have waited until tomorrow to tell him?" Hammond asked, exasperation clear in his voice.

"Why tomorrow?"

"Well, it wouldn't be the one year anniversary of his blindness for starters."

Sam paled. "I forgot. I just forgot." She sat down in one of the chairs and covered her face.

"He's right you know."

She nodded. "I know."

"I'm not letting you on any more missions Sam."

Sam nodded. She wasn't going anyway. Sam excused herself and walked towards her office. Midway there, she stopped and turned around, heading for Jack's office. She had to talk to him. When she knocked on his door he didn't answer. Sam became worried. He never closed his door anymore, and if he did, he always acknowledged people. "Jack?"

"Come in."

Sam gently opened the door and looked around the room. She found Jack sitting on his couch, surrounded by boxes and papers. "What are you doing?"

"I'm packing." Jack said quietly. Rooster was sitting on the other side of the couch.

"For what?" Sam asked, sitting in an empty chair.

"Retirement."

"Jack-"

He held up a hand. "I should have left a year ago Sam." He ran his hand over a piece of paper, then crumpled it up and threw it at the wastebasket. Sam was surprised that he made it. "I hate paperwork. I've been miserable for a while, and now I'm starting to make everyone miserable. It's not fair to anyone."

Sam couldn't say anything. She knew he'd wanted to go for a while. She was just being selfish when she asked him to stay. "What will you do?"

Jack stopped his packing and reached to pet Rooster. "I think we'll find something to do."

"I'm sorry Jack."

"For what? If you want to stay in the field, then do it."

He was being quiet. This was not like Jack. "I've decided to stay on Earth. At least until the baby is born."

Jack turned his head towards her. "Don't let me change your mind. You do what you think is best."

"I am."

Jack went back to packing. He held up a picture. "What's this of?"

Sam reached for the picture and she had to stop herself from crying. "You and me. We were on a short vacation with Janet and Daniel. They caught us in a hug."

Jack smiled. "If memory serves me correctly, if they had walked in moments before, they'd have caught us kissing."

Sam nodded, wiping tears from her eyes. "Yes."

Jack reached for the picture and Sam gave it to him. He put it in the box. "And this one?"

Sam moved some boxes so she could sit next to him on the couch. Rooster laid his head on her lap as she studied the picture. "This was the birthday party you threw for Teal'c."

Jack laughed slightly. "I told him he needed to have a birthday party and he said they didn't celebrate them on Tulac. So I asked what day he'd like to pretend was his birthday, and he chose September 21."

"Because it was still nice weather outside." Sam added.

"What's going on?"

Sam looked at the picture again. "Daniel is behind the camera, I know that because it is slightly crooked. He took a picture of Janet giving Teal'c a hug."

"Then we know the picture was of Janet." Jack smiled.

Sam was about to hand Jack the photo when something caught her eye. "Jack..."

"Yeah?"

"Are we...we are!" Sam smiled to herself.

"We are....what?"

She pointed to the spot she was looking at, but realized he couldn't see it. "Jack, we're kissing outside. Behind the window. The curtains almost hide us."

Jack smiled. "Oh, now I remember why I kept the picture in a frame on my desk."

"The frame hid us." Sam said quietly. That was three years ago. "Seems like another time, doesn't it?"

Jack nodded. He relished those few memories he had of Sam in his arms. "What happened with us Sam?" The words were out before he could stop them. He decided to go on. "I thought, with my blindness, that I would retire and we could..." He let his words trail off.

Sam closed her eyes. She didn't know what had happened. "I don't know Jack. You were so engrossed in getting your sight back, and then Pete came back..."

"I loved you Sam." Jack said quietly, taking the picture from her hands. "I still do."

Sam wiped stray tears away from her eyes. What was she supposed to say to that? Was she supposed to tell him that she loved him too? That she still did? She was married! Married and pregnant. "That's not fair."

"What?" Jack asked. "What's not fair? Me loving you, or me telling you that I love you?"

"I'm married Jack. And I'm pregnant!"

"I know that Sam."

"Then why are you telling me this now?" Sam asked. Rooster raised his head in interest. "Why couldn't you have told me this before?"

"Before what?" Jack almost shouted. "Before I became blind? I wasn't allowed to love you then. And I think these pictures we have show that I wanted to tell you then."

"You could have told me before I got married Jack." Sam said quietly, petting Rooster to keep him from barking.

"I would have, if I'd have known you were getting married! You told me on a Monday morning after it had already happened."

Sam shook back tears. Jack's phone buzzed and he heard Janet through the com system ask if Sam was in there. "Yes." Jack said, trying to take the harshness from his voice.

"Pete's on the phone, he said she didn't answer her cell phone and he was worried."

"Thanks Janet." Sam said quietly. She stood up. Turning to Jack she said, "I have to get that."

Jack waved her off, unable to say anything. When she closed the door behind her Jack threw the box he had on his lap down. "Dammit!" He shouted. Rooster walked up to him and licked his face before laying his head in Jack's lap. "Its too late boy. I think we've lost her for good."

A/N Does Jack seem out of character on this to y'all? Let me know what you think. I may redo this chapter, but not tonight. Thanks for the reviews, and hang in there, I won't take so long to update again, and it'll all work out in the end, even if I have to have a boulder fall on top of Pete and kill him. If you don't believe me, go read my (shameless plug) "Jack's Comfort". 686 words, all written just to kill Pete. Heehee. Anyway, thanks y'all and I'll update this weekend, if not tomorrow.


	8. 8

8/?

Three months into retirement and Jack was more miserable then ever. Sure he had visitors sometimes, but they were becoming less frequent. He craved being about humans so much that he accepted the invitation to Sam's baby shower that Janet was throwing on the base. Daniel had written the invitation in Braille for him. Of all the people he left at the base, he missed Daniel the most. Other then Sam of course. Daniel was the only one who knew Braille, in fact, he was the person who taught it to Jack, so a lot of correspondence that people had to do with Jack went through Daniel. If Daniel was on base and not working on a project, he was typing up papers for Jack. Daniel was always good to him.

Jack sighed as he realized that Sam's party was in a few days and he didn't have a gift for her. They'd barely spoken since that day in his office when he told her he loved her. She was avoiding him. He couldn't blame her. Jack reached for his phone and pressed the number 8. He had everyone's number on speed dial, the ones he used most frequently were first.

"Hello?" Cassie's chipper voice came on the line.

"Cassie, its Jack."

"I know. Caller ID, remember?" Cassie teased him.

"Hey, you know us old farts, we forget things."

"You aren't old Jack."

"Thanks." Jack smiled. Cassie could change his horrible day to good in an instant. "I need a favor sweetie."

"Anything."

"Care to take me shopping?" Jack hated asking her for help. But he knew Janet and Daniel were busy with the baby, and he couldn't ask Sam, even if it wasn't her party.

"Sure. I still need to get some stuff for Sam's party. Can you be ready in an hour?" Jack assured he would be ready, then they hung up.

"Well Roo, looks like we're going shopping."

Two days later, Jack was awakened in his sleep by the telephone. "Hello?" He asked groggily.

"Jack..."

Jack sat upright in his bed and Rooster plopped his head on Jack's thigh. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"It's Pete...he hasn't come home yet." She had been crying.

"Did you call the station?" Jack asked. He prayed that nothing had happened to Pete. He didn't like the man, not by any means, but he did love Sam.

Sam sniffed on the other side of the phone. "Yes. An hour ago. They told me he went to check out a burglary attempt a few hours ago. They said it wasn't uncommon for the guys to go get some coffee after they'd taken their notes."

"Did you call his cell phone?" Jack rubbed his eyes out of reflex. He wondered what time it was, but didn't want Sam to hear his watch.

"He doesn't turn it on when he's on duty."

Jack was running out of ways to help her. "Maybe you should stay off the line, in case he tries to call you." Jack suggested. He wanted to help her, but he didn't know how he could.

Sam gasped and she took in a quick breath. "Jack...there's a police car here, and its not Pete's." She began to cry as she heard knocks on her door. "Oh God Jack."

Jack's heart broke for her. "I'm getting a cab. I'll be soon." He hung up the phone and threw on the clothes he'd worn that day. They weren't really dirty, he hadn't done anything all day. Jack reached for his phone again and called the operator. He asked to be connected to a late night cab company.

Twenty minutes later Jack was arguing with the cab driver about Rooster. "He can't come in my car."

"The law says he can. I'm in a rush here."

"I'm charging extra, double if he has any 'accidents'." The cabbie threatened. Jack agreed and they were soon delivered to Sam's house. Jack paid the man, then Rooster led him inside and to Sam's side


	9. 9

9/?

The funeral was on the day that Sam's baby shower was planned for. Jack was glad he couldn't see, because he knew that if he saw Sam crying he'd take her in his arms and never let her go. But she was grieving, and right now she needed a friend.

While the priest was saying a prayer, Jack's mind wandered back to the night Sam had called him. No matter that their relationship had been strained for months, she knew she could always count on him. Jack was thankful for that at least.

She had been crying, and when she saw Jack she'd leapt off the couch and ran into his arms, crying on his shoulder. Jack just held her, gently running his hands on her back to soothe her. Rooster, somehow sensing that Sam needed the comfort, leaned against Sam's legs, just being there for her.

After she'd calmed down and the other officers left, Sam told Jack what had happened. "He was checking out the house, and was caught off guard by the burglar. The guy shot him twice before Pete's partner realized what was happening and shot the burglar." Sam sobbed. "He died Jack. Pete died trying to help some old lady."

"He died doing what he loved Sam. Isn't that how we all want to go? Doing the one thing that we are proud of? Protecting others. Helping them. Pete was a cop for that reason. He loved that more then anything Sam."

Sam nodded again, putting her head on Jack's shoulder. Jack wrapped his arm around her and she nestled herself against him as he settled back on the couch. Rooster sat next to Sam, enjoying her hand lazily rubbing his ears. "How am I going to raise this baby without him Jack?"

"You'll have plenty of help." Jack said quietly. When Sam didn't respond he listened for her breathing and realized it'd gotten quieter. She'd fallen asleep. Knowing that he probably shouldn't, Jack closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He could smell Sam's shampoo. With a deep longing, Jack resigned himself to being her friend. Maybe her best friend. Probably her best friend. The one she went to in times like this. The one she'd call in the middle of the night when she looked at some picture and it made her think of Pete. But he would never be anything more.

When the dirt hit the coffin, Jack's mind came back to the present. He felt a hand tap his shoulder and knew it was Daniel, offering to help him back inside. Jack had left Rooster at home for the first time since he'd gotten the dog. A funeral was not the place for a dog, even a Seeing Eye dog.

After the funeral and the wake, Jack was once again left alone with Sam. He promised her he'd stay with her that night. Daniel had driven them to Jack's house to get Rooster and some clothes, and then to Sam's. Daniel, anxious to get home and be with his family, hadn't stayed long at Sam's. Sam understood. He was in constant danger, and Pete's death hit everyone hard.

She sat on the couch, took her shoes off, and buried her head on her hands as she cried. Rooster immediately sat next to her and Jack had to push him off the couch when he finally reached it. Jack pulled Sam to him and she cried on his shoulder again.

Sam fell asleep in his arms again, and tempted as he was, Jack knew he couldn't take another night of holding her while she slept. It was torture. Pure hell. In his younger days he'd have just carried her to bed. But he'd gotten a bit out of shape that year, and he couldn't see anyway. She didn't need to be banged against the walls being five months pregnant. Jack gently shook her awake. "Sam...you should go to bed."

She shook her head against his shoulder. "I can't. Its too lonely in there."

Jack understood that. His whole house was lonely. "Where have you been sleeping?"

"Here." She said. "I have a pillow and blanket on the other end of the couch."

"Then lie down." He stood up and she stretched out on the couch. Jack felt around for the blanket, then put it over her body. "I know where the guest room is." He said quietly.

"Thank you." Sam said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Jack didn't answer her, he knew she was asleep. "Roo." Jack said quietly. He grabbed the dog's harness and they went to the guestroom where Jack got no sleep.


	10. 10

10/?

Daniel Jackson woke with a start. "I have to go back." He stated.

Janet sat up, rubbed her eyes, and looked at her husband. She silently admired the way the moon accentuated his chest, before his words struck her as odd. "Go back where?"

He looked at her and his face softened. He hadn't meant to wake her up. "Back to QR56."

Janet stared at him blankly. "I don't recall you going there Daniel." She didn't even recall the name.

"It's the planet we were on when Jack was...injured."

"Oh." Janet said. "You know the general doesn't want people going there. Who knows what other kind of traps they have."

Daniel nodded. "I know, but I was thinking all night about it. I didn't get the chance to study all of the ruins. Maybe there's a way to reverse the curse."

Janet frowned. "Or maybe there isn't. They tore half the place up to get you out Daniel. If there was a cure, or whatever, it's probably in pieces now."

Daniel looked at her. "You doubt my abilities babe." He gave her a grin, then tackled her. He knew he'd be able to convince Gen. Hammond to ok the mission.

A/N I'm such a tease! And I'm the queen of _short_ chapters! But y'all love 'em anyway!


	11. 11

11/?

Daniel, along with Teal'c, stood staring at the gel like pool of the Stargate. As they walked through the gate, two weeks after Daniel proposed the idea to Gen. Hammond, Daniel smiled at Teal'c and said, "Let's find it Teal'c."

With a regal nod, Teal'c agreed.

Jack sat on his couch with a warm beer in his hand. He hadn't even taken a drink out of it. _Retirement sucks_. Jack thought. He sat the can on his coffee table and sighed. He had never been so bored in his life. Rooster slumped next to him on the couch, resting his head on Jack's hand. "Let's visit the mountain. What do you say?"

Rooster sat up and wagged his tail, barking agreement. Jack called a cab, then waited. The minutes seemed to take hours, but eventually, Jack heard the horn blow outside his house. Rooster bolted towards the door, making Jack stumble. "Slow down boy!" Jack bellowed goodheartedly. He was excited to get out of the house too.

Paying the driver at the gate entrance, Jack and Rooster stepped out and went to the doors. As he suspected, Jack was not stopped. Everyone knew his face, and Hammond had given Jack an open invitation to the base anytime.

Jack was greeted pleasantly by the base personnel on his way to his old office. Rooster barked at the more familiar people, begging for attention. Before he reached his office Jack ran into Janet. "Hey Jack. What are you doing on base?" She asked as she bent down to pet Rooster.

"Bored." Jack stated.

Before Janet could say anything, Sam came around the corner. Rooster was the first to see her, and he barked loudly, wagged his tail, then rushed to her, jerking his harness from Jack's hand. Jack turned in the direction Rooster went running and smiled. Roo only left him like that for one person. "Good morning Sam."

Sam smiled from her hunched position petting Rooster. "I wasn't expecting to see you today Jack." She exchanged glances with Janet who shrugged.

"Yeah, well, you know."

"So, where's Danny boy and Teal'c?" Jack asked.

More looks exchanging between Sam and Janet before Janet cleared her throat and answered, "They are just about to leave for a mission actually."

Jack raised his eyebrow in interest. "Well, let's go." Jack called Rooster over to him and the dog made his way back to Jack slowly. "Trader." Jack said grabbing the dog's harness. Sam shrugged her shoulders. He didn't ask where they were going, so what was the harm in him going to the gate room. Janet excused herself to check on her patients as Sam and Jack started to walk towards the elevator.

The gate was activated when they walked into the command center and all commotion stopped as the personnel saw Jack enter the room. "Let's find it Teal'c." They heard Daniel say as he went through the Stargate.

All eyes fell upon Jack, unbeknownst to him. "What are they trying to find?" He asked innocently.

Gen. Hammond looked to Sam for clarification but she shook her head. She didn't know what to say to him. "Jack, good of you to stop by today." Hammond said, catching the hint that this was just an unannounced visit from Jack and that he knew nothing.

"Thanks George." Jack gave him an impish smile. "General." He amended.

Hammond slapped him on the back and tried to lead Jack out the door. "Let's get a cup of coffee and you can tell me all about retirement."

"I'd rather talk about this mission Daniel and Teal'c went on. Retirement sucks." Jack said, finding a chair and sitting down. Rooster took that as his cue that he didn't have to be by Jack's side, so he went to stand next to Sam and beg for attention. She absentmindedly reached down to pet him while trying to figure something out.

"Just a rou-" Hammond started.

Jack raised his eyebrow. "Where are they going then?" Why weren't they telling him?

Sam sighed. He'd find out the truth eventually, and then he'd get pissed that they tried to hold it from him. "They are going back to QR56."

Jack jerked his head towards her. Oh yes, he remembered the name of _that_ planet. "Why?" He asks suspiciously.

Hammond cleared his throat. "They are going to study the ruins again."

"What? There might be more curses." Jack was standing now, concern clear in his voice.

Hammond was nodding. "We know the risks. They are going back to try to find a...cure." Hammond said, not knowing how to phrase it.

Jack, knowing the damage was already done and he couldn't stop his friends from going said, "I want to go."

Hammond shook his head. "Absolutely not."

"Look, I haven't been through the 'gate in over a year. My life is boring. I need this. Besides, they have put themselves in danger on my behalf. Let me help them." Jack said calmly. He knew yelling wouldn't get him anywhere this time.

Hammond studied him for a minute. "Fine, but Rooster goes too, and I'm assigning someone to watch you."

Jack nodded. Whatever he wanted. He was going to go through the Stargate again. Jack broke out into a smile. This would be Rooster's first trip. He reached to pet the dog but remembered that he was standing next to Sam. He called the dog over and Rooster jumped up on his lap, licking his face. He seemed to sense Jack's emotions and moods better then anyone. If Jack was excited, then so was Rooster.

"I want to go too." Sam said determinedly


	12. 12

12/?

Daniel and Teal'c looked behind them when they heard the Stargate activate. There was no place to hide, so they readied their weapons and crouched.

Rooster came through the gate barking like crazy. He was scared of the blue pool, but Jack was able to command him to go. When Jack came through seconds later, still holding onto Rooster's harness, the dog jumped up on his hind legs and put his front paws on Jack's shoulders. Jack smiled and bent to pet him.

Rooster barked as another person came through the Stargate. Sam put her sunglasses on as she stepped through. It'd been five months since she'd been through the gate, and it felt like it always did. Wonderful.

"Sam? Jack?" Daniel asked, standing up. "What are you doing here?" He and Teal'c started to walk towards their friends.

Jack smiled at them. "We wanted to help."

"Really Jack, we can handle this." Daniel said.

"And Major Carter should not be traveling in her condition." Teal'c added.

Sam sighed. "I'm pregnant, not dead. Besides, General Hammond sent me to watch Jack."

"Somebody needs to, but who's going to watch you?" Daniel asked. He ran a hand through his hair. The last thing he needed was a blind man and a pregnant woman hovering over him. He was strained as it was. He wanted to find the "cure" as Janet had called it, wanted to help Jack to see again, but he didn't want to get anyone's hopes up. That's why he asked Jack not be told.

"Look Danny, I know you think we'll get in the way, but we won't. I really just wanted to be here to show you that I appreciate you doing this. And I wanted to go through the gate again." Jack smiled.

"Me too. And I can help." Sam stated. "Keep a look out."

Daniel looked to Teal'c who raised his eyebrow. "Fine. Just behave."

-

The day was ending and still they hadn't found anything. Daniel had looked over what was left of the ruins multiple times. He was beginning to get short with everyone. "Perhaps we should go Daniel Jackson." Teal'c suggested.

Daniel gave him an exasperated look. "It's here Teal'c, I know it is." Daniel looked over at Jack. He was lying down on the sand, his head resting against Rooster's body. Something glistened under Jack's back. Daniel squinted his eyes. "Jack, what are you laying on?"

Jack sat up and reached for where his back was. "I was using it to support my back." Jack told Daniel. "It's just a rock right?"

Daniel walked to him and took the rock out of Jack's hands. After studying it for a few minutes, he looked at Sam. He held the "rock" out to her. "What does that look like? The markings."

Sam looked at the rock and then at Daniel. "A gate address." She said.

"One we don't have in our database." Daniel added.

Jack stood up. "I've found a new planet?" He asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"It appears so Sir." Sam said, smiling back at him.


	13. 13

For Granted 

12/?

A/N I know, I know…it's been a while. I've no excuses. Please forgive me and enjoy the rest of my story.

Preparing to go off world to the new site Jack had "found", Daniel looked nervous. He and Teal'c were making the trip with two member's of SG-2. Gen. Hammond refused to allow Jack or Sam to go, since they did not know anything about the planet or the people there.

"I'll be back soon Janet." Daniel said, kissing her before he stepped on the platform. She nodded, though she knew the knot in her stomach would not disappear until Daniel was back on Earth, safe in her arms.

"Take care of him Teal'c." Janet said as they walked through the gate.

"Would you look at that." Col. Kyle Nathans said as they came through the gate. Before them was a forest of bright, healthy green trees. Dawn had just begun and the planets two moons were huge and bright. Daniel took a picture of the site as the others looked around.

"Sir, I think there's a path." Maj. Laura Stein said, pointing off to the left of the 'Gate. Daniel, Teal'c, and Kyle followed her gaze. Sure enough, there was a clear path leading through the woods.

Daniel shrugged. "Well, let's go." Kyle said, leading the way.

They'd gone about a mile when they heard talking and what sounded like children's laughter. Kyle and Daniel went to check out the sounds while Teal'c and Laura stayed on the path.

They didn't have to walk far before the trees opened up to a meadow. Daniel smiled when he saw the scene before him. There were half a dozen tents around a campfire that had died out that night. Three men and eight boys were sitting at a picnic table eating breakfast. "Reminds me of the boyscouts." Kyle whispered.

All eyes turned their way. One of the men smiled and walked up to them. "Hello. Sorry if we disturbed you."

"No, not at all. We actually came through the Stargate and were headed along the path when we heard laughter." Daniel smiled. "I'm Daniel, this is Kyle." They exchanged handshakes with the man, Thomas.

"Through the Stargate huh?" Thomas said, still smiling.

"Yes. Have you ever been through it?"

"Nah. Have no need to. Only our military go through it."

"We don't have a lot of time. We are looking for a cure for blindness."

Thomas looked over at his comrades who shrugged. "I'm not sure how we can help you. We're only taking our boys away for the weekend so their mothers can have a break. But, if you continue to follow the path another mile and a half, you'll come to our town. Someone there might be able to help you."

They thanked him for his time, then went on back to Teal'c and Laura. "Just some guys camping." Daniel told his teammates as they continued to walk the path.

Gen. Hammond looked at his watch. SG-1 was due back an hour ago. He headed to the Gate Room to see if they'd heard anything when he heard "Off World Activation."

"It's Dr. Jackson's code Sir."

"Open the Iris." Gen. Hammond ordered. When they emerged all four were smiling. "Welcome back SG-1." Gen. Hammond said from the control room. He left to meet them in the embarkation room where Jack, Sam, and Janet already were.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked after Daniel received his hug and kiss from Janet.

With an impish grin, Daniel nodded. "Well, didja? I can't see remember?!" Jack bellowed.

"Indeed. They had the antidote." Teal'c answered.

"Are you sure its safe?" Janet asked.

"Positive." Daniel said. "These people were amazing General. We have to go back there when Jack gets his sight back."

"We saw the most amazing things. And they are so friendly. They're willing to trade." Laura added.

"Write me a full report."

"What are we doing here just talking? I'm blind people! Let's get on with the cure!" Rooster wagged his tail wondering why his master was so excited.

The original SG-1 team, along with Gen. Hammond and Janet, went to the medical lab. Janet made Jack sit on one of the beds while Daniel prepared the salve. "We just heat this up a little and put it on his eyes. He'll sleep for a while, but when he wakes up he should notice his vision gradually come back."

"It makes him sleep?" Janet asked. She didn't like the sounds of that.

"It's perfectly safe Janet."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked, concerned.

"We saw video's of it working on their own people. It's in short supply, the herb the medicine comes from, so its not widely used. Just on the military when they have freak accidents. They gave us just enough for him, with the hopes that we could start trading in the future."

"What do you think Sir?" Janet asked Gen. Hammond.

"No offense General, but who cares? I want to use it!" Jack bellowed again. He was beginning to become impatient. Gen. Hammond nodded his approval and Janet ordered Jack to lie down.

"This'll be warm Jack." Daniel said as he gently rubbed the salve on Jack's eyes. Almost immediately Jack feel asleep. "Sweet dreams Jack." Daniel said quietly.

"Did you actually have to put it _on_ his eyes?" Janet asked, still very concerned.

A/N My goal for the night is to get some really good chapters written. I'm hoping to maybe finish this soon!


	14. 14

14/?

Three hours after Daniel applied the salve to Jack's eyes, Sam found herself crawling into the bed next to Jack. He was still sleeping soundly and it had been a long day for Sam. She could have gotten in another bed, or gone back to her base quarters, but she wanted to be there when Jack woke up. Really, she wanted to be the first person he saw. If the medicine worked. She prayed silently that the medicine would bring back his sight before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Scared to open his eyes, Jack lay awake in his bed for a few moments. He moved his arm that was numb even though he hadn't been laying on it. He felt something heavy laying on it and for a moment fear hit him. If the salve didn't work, then he wouldn't be able to see what was stopping him from moving his arm. Not one to succumb to fear's, Jack slowly opened his eyes. Everything was a haze, and the room was dark, so he wasn't sure if he could see or not. Gently turning his head towards his immobile arm -- his head was pounding -- Jack blinked at what he saw. A blurry, very blurry, woman was sleeping next to him. A few more blinks and he knew who it was. Sam.

He knew he should make it known that he was awake, and that he could see, albeit blurry or not, but right now the biggest miracle was that he was holding Sam. He squeezed her gently, bringing her closer to him. She cuddled against him and turned to snuggle his chest. The movement must have woken her up because after a few moments she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Good morning." He whispered, having no idea what time it was.

"You can see." She said quietly.

He wanted to tell her that even if he remained blind for the rest of his life, he'd still be able to see her. Instead, he smiled at her, squeezed her tightly for a moment, then made the motion to get out of bed. As he tried to sit up his head began to pound and he slumped back on the bed. He closed his eyes to try to slow the pounding down. "Got a headache." He told Sam before she could ask what was wrong.

Sam didn't have any intentions of getting up yet. When Jack had opened his eyes again and stared at her, she felt her heart begin to beat. "Let's lay here for a while."

As good as it felt to have her in his arms, he knew it wasn't a good idea. "Sam…"

"Jack, I love you." She whispered against his shoulder.

Jack closed his eyes and let those words sink in. "What about Pete?"

That wasn't what she expected to hear. "I loved him too." There was silence and she was about to say something else when Daniel walked in.

"You're awake." He smiled down at Jack. Sam got out of the bed pretty quickly, thankful that Daniel had enough tact not to mention them sleeping next to each other. "Can you see me?"

"Yeah." Daniel broke out into a wide grin that Jack couldn't help but return. "Thanks Daniel."

"You'd have done the same for me Jack." Daniel sat down on a nearby chair. Sam excused herself to get some sleep, leaving Jack and Daniel alone. Well, almost. They heard some whining from the other side of the bed on the floor. "Jack, this is Rooster." Daniel tapped the bed and Rooster jumped up on it, wagging his tail and licking Jack's face.

Jack laughed and hugged the dog to him, petting him continuously. "You're even more good looking now that I can see you." He said, enjoying the attention Rooster was giving him. "You've been a good boy Roo." Jack said as the dog settled down in the spot Sam had vacated.

Moments later the room was filled with guests. Janet demanded that Jack see an ophthalmologist the next morning, then ushered everyone out a half-hour later. Jack was left to sleep with Rooster by his side for the night.


	15. 15

15/?

"You ready Jack?" Gen. Hammond asked from the control room. Jack had just been given a clean bill of health the day before, his vision back to 20/20. Sam sat next to the general, Rooster at her side.

Jack nodded and the general gave the go ahead. Jack stepped through the gate with a smile on his face. Daniel and Teal'c were beside him. "Wow." Jack said as they stepped onto the ground. They were looking at the two moons, shining brightly. "Those are huge."

Daniel smiled. He was very happy to have Jack back. "Want to meet the scientist who found the cure?" Without waiting for a reply, Daniel began to lead the way to town.

---

Sam wandered off to her base quarters, Rooster seemingly attached to her. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Jack since that night she told him she loved him. She didn't have time to explain that she had loved Pete in a different way then Jack. Pete had always been a man she could spend the rest of her life with, without worrying about some law they were breaking. With Jack, there would always be complications. One of them would have to quit the job, and the other would feel responsible if they regretted it.

With a deep sigh Sam threw herself on her bed and closed her eyes. Rooster snuggled next to her, nudging her arm with his wet nose. She automatically draped her arm around him and they both slept.

A few hours later Sam woke up to the off world activation alarm going off. Worried about Jack, she and Rooster went to see who was coming back. When her team came through the Stargate Sam rushed to the embarkation room to see why. Jack smiled at her. "Hey good lookin'." He slurred.

"Are you drunk?" Sam asked, realizing that he and Daniel weren't standing up on their own. Teal'c was holding them each with one of his arms. "Daniel? You too?"

"Don' tell Janet." Daniel gave her an impish grin.

"She already knows." Janet frowned at Daniel, then at Jack. Finally her glare fell on Teal'c. "What happened?"

"We were offered alcoholic beverages due to a wedding party that was occurring. The drinks were more potent then previously thought."

"Col. O'Neill, Dr. Jackson!" Gen. Hammond had walked into the room, his brow furrowed.

"We're not sure drunk George." Jack slurred. "I thin' I'm goin' to pass out."

Gen. Hammond sighed, then ordered one of the marines to help Jack to his room while Janet led Teal'c, still carrying Daniel, to theirs. Sam stood shaking her head. She hoped they didn't do anything to warrant the people of PR-9802 to stop their negotiations.


	16. 16

16/?

The next morning Sam found Jack and Daniel holding their heads at the briefing table. "Want to tell me what happened?"

Jack waved at Daniel to explain while he sipped his coffee. Daniel didn't notice because his head was resting on the table. Teal'c looked at the general and told him that after Jack had thanked the scientist, they didn't have any time to further their political relations due to the invitation to join the scientist at his daughter's wedding.

"And the rest is history, Sir." Jack added, his eyes closed.

"Sir, We should go back." Sam said.

"We will. When these men get over their hangovers." Gen. Hammond stood up to leave. "You have two days to relax before you go back. Dr. Jackson, go home and see your family. Col. O'Neill, please take this dog home." The general pointed to Rooster, sitting at Sam's feet.

Sam drove Jack and Rooster home. The ride was quiet except for Rooster's excited panting. Jack thanked her, then asked if she wanted to come in. She declined, knowing he really wanted to get some sleep. "Come over tomorrow? I've invited the Jackson's and Teal'c." Sam agreed to be there for lunch the next day, then watched Jack open his door and close it behind Rooster.

Rooster barked when they walked in and began to wag his tail. "I agree boy. It's good to be home." Jack walked to his bedroom, too worn out to even remember that he hadn't seen the inside of his house for over a year. He crashed on the bed with his shoes halfway off. He'd fallen asleep as he started to kick them off. Rooster climbed onto the bed next to him, but when he nudged Jack's arm and it didn't reach out to hug him, Rooster jumped off the bed.

Jack woke later that night to the most horrific sound. He blinked his eyes and looked at the clock. But it wasn't there. "Damn. I'm going to have to redecorate." He said to himself as he pressed his talking watch. He groaned when it said the time was five minutes till ten. Then the noise got his attention again.

Sliding back into his shoes, Jack grabbed his pistol and headed towards the noise. It was by his front door. All he could see was Rooster sitting in front of the door. Then he figured it out. Rooster was whining. "Roo! What are you doing?"

The dog jumped then wagged his tail. He walked to Jack, then back to the door. He looked back and forth from Jack to the door. He barked loudly when Jack asked him what he wanted.

"Do you want out?" Rooster had never behaved like this before. "Come on, let's go." Jack pretended to be excited about going out while he headed to the back door. No luck, the dog wasn't going to budge from the front entrance.

After two hours of trying everything to get Rooster to quit his whining, Jack finally figured out what the problem was. He hated to call her this late, but he'd already gotten one call from his neighbor.

"Hello?" Her voice still held sleep in it.

"Sam."

"Jack, is everything ok?" There was silence for a moment, then she heard what sounded like whining coming from Jack's end of the phone. "What is that?"

"It's Roo. He won't stop." Jack sighed. "I'm sorry to wake you, but I think he wants you."


	17. 17

17/?

Sam arrived at her CO's twenty minutes later. The moment she opened the door she was attacked by a dog that was too large to be carried anymore. She let herself fall to the floor as her face was licked constantly. Sam couldn't help but smile. When the dog had finally calmed down, Sam looked up to see Jack smiling down at them. "Finally, some peace."

She stood up, her left hand still petting the dog. "I didn't realize he'd gotten so attached to me."

"Neither did I. Want anything to drink?"

"No, thank you."

Jack went to the kitchen to grab himself a water, then back to the front door. Sam was still standing in the doorway, though she had closed the door. "Rooster, out." He called the dog, who wagged his tail, but wouldn't budge. "Maybe if you took him?" Jack asked.

Sam smiled despite herself, and led the dog to the backdoor. He would not go out unless she went out with him. Jack followed them. After a moments silence Sam sighed. She looked at Jack, who was looking up at the sky. He mostly was just avoiding looking at her. She was so beautiful, and now that he had his sight back, there was nothing else he'd rather look at. "Sir," She blushed. Jack looked at her. "Jack, about what I said in the infirmary-"

He held up a hand. "It's ok. I've already forgotten it." But he hadn't.

"Well, let me refresh your memory." She said, surprised at the strength of her voice. She seemed like she was about to say something else when her hand shot to her belly.

"Sam?" Jack rushed to her and offered her a chair. She sat down gingerly. "What's wrong?"

With an amazed look on her face, Sam replied, "I think the baby just kicked." Jack smiled. Sam found his hand and placed it on the spot where she'd felt the kick. "There. Did you feel it?"

Jack nodded. He was enthralled with the moment. Rooster had come over to see what the commotion was. He sat at Sam's feet, watching over her. Sam began to silently cry as the baby kicked a few more times. "That's my baby." She said quietly. Her mind went to Pete. He wasn't here to feel the first kick of his baby. She was so wrong to him. She'd only married him because she couldn't have who she really wanted. She looked at Jack and their eyes connected. The baby had stopped kicking, but still they held hands.

"We should probably get some sleep." Jack said after a few moments. He helped Sam up, even though she didn't need it. "You can sleep in the guest room tonight."

He led the way to the guest bedroom. He'd already made the bed up for her. "Where's he going to sleep?" Sam asked, tilting her head towards Rooster.

Jack grinned. "Probably with you." He was about to close the door behind him when he looked back at her. "Thanks for coming Sam."

"I came more for Rooster then you." She smiled. Jack laughed as he closed the door and headed to his room.


	18. 18

18/?

Around four in the morning, Rooster began to lick Sam's face. She groaned and tried to push him off, but it was no use. Sam crawled out of bed and opened the bedroom door. She figured Rooster wanted to be let out. Instead, he went to Jack's closed door. He was wagging his tail excitedly. He barked once and Sam shushed him. She slowly opened the door and peered inside. The bedroom was empty.

"Looking for me?" Jack asked from the hallway.

Sam turned around quickly, clutching her chest. "You scared me!"

Jack grinned at her. "Sorry." Rooster had pounded up next to him, wagging his tail and begging for attention.

"What are you doing up so early?" Sam asked, still standing outside Jack's bedroom.

"I couldn't sleep." He looked down at the dog. "Sorry he woke you. I'll keep him here with me if you want to go back to bed."

She shook her head. "I'm awake now." She followed Jack to the living room. "What are you watching?"

"It's a Stephen King marathon." He explained. He sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to him. Sam obliged. She gave Jack a grateful look when he pulled an afghan off the back of the couch and placed it over her. Rooster waited for them to get comfortable, then he sat on the couch next to Sam. He laid his head on her thigh when she began to absently pet him.

XXX 

Around noon the guests started to arrive. Both he and Sam looked a bit tired, but they greeted everyone with smiles. As soon as Jack saw Chandra he reached for the baby and gave her a tight hug. It was the first time he'd been able to look at her. "She's beautiful Daniel." He told the happy father while they were getting the meat from the freezer.

"Thanks." Daniel looked so proud.

Jack grinned at him. "When are you going to have another one?"

Daniel shook his head. "Oh no, not for a _long_ time!"

Jack laughed. He doubted that.

Cassie came rushing into the kitchen. "Sam wants some ice cream."

"We're going to eat in thirty minutes." Jack told her. He and Daniel followed Cassie to the backyard. "Sam, lunch will be ready shortly."

"I don't want burgers. I want some ice cream." Sam demanded.

Daniel held in his laughter. "You, uh, should probably some for her Jack. She's liable to burst into tears if you don't."

Jack groaned. Memories of Sarah's pregnancy came rushing back to him. The moodiness, the cravings. Jack went back inside and grabbed the carton of cookies 'n' cream ice cream and a spoon. The smile on Sam's face when he handed the treat to her made it all worth it.

When Teal'c appeared a few minutes later he raised an eyebrow at Sam eating the ice cream, but wisely said nothing. "Good afternoon O'Neill."

"Hey Teal'c." Jack waved at him in the middle of putting the burgers on the grill.

Rooster left Sam's side to check on Teal'c. Teal'c bent down to pet the dog and expertly dodged the dog's licking tongue. When the dog left him to play with Cassie, Teal'c sat down on a chair next to Janet. Her baby was sleeping in the portable bassinet that they carried with them everywhere.

Jack looked around at his friends. Everyone was gathered for the first time in over a month at his home. He was grilling out for them. They were chatting about non-work stuff. Sam was looking beautiful. Jack sighed contentedly. This was the life.

After lunch, they all gathered in Jack's living room. Daniel brought out his camera and began to snap pictures of everybody. With everybody seated, Jack excused himself for a moment to get something from his room. Sam looked around at her friends. They had conspiratorial smiles on their faces. She was about to question Cassie about what was going on when Jack entered the room, lauded in gifts. "Surprise!" Everyone exclaimed as Jack sat the gifts at Sam's feet.

Sam smiled, trying to stop tears from flowing. "You didn't have to do this."

"Every mother deserves a baby shower." Janet said.

"Go on, start opening." Jack encouraged, handing Sam a present. She gave him shy smile, then opened the gift. It was a box of chocolates from Cassie.

"Hey, she's gonna want those about month seven."

Sam spent an hour opening her gifts, admiring each one for a long time before moving on to the next gift. She was driving Jack insane. Jack was becoming impatient, and she could tell. With a grin she took the last present and ripped into it. "That's what I'm talking about!" He smiled at her.

An hour after the gifts were opened Teal'c, followed by Daniel and his girls, left. They all hugged Sam and she thanked them again. It was a wonderful afternoon. Jack helped her to carry her stuff out to her car. He'd have offered to put together the rocking chair he'd gotten her, but she could probably do a better job then he could.

"I hope he's ok tonight." Sam said, petting Rooster. She was about to leave and they were standing on his front porch.

"Me too." Jack looked nervous. Sam was about to ask if he was ok when Jack took her hand and placed an envelope in it. "I didn't want a crowd when I gave you this." He explained.

Sam found it hard to swallow. She opened the envelope and read the contents inside it. "Jack-"

"It's something I heard Pete talk about a while back. Since he's not here to do it…" He trailed off.

Sam reached for him and hugged her close to him. "Thank you Jack." She said quietly. It was a college fund for the baby, started a week after Pete died. "Thank you." She said again as she relaxed her hold on him.

He held onto her for a few more moments before letting her go. After a silence so thick with unsaid words, Jack cleared his throat and said, "We'll just have to make sure the baby goes."

Sam smiled. "We will." She quickly hugged him again, then bent to hug Rooster. "See you tomorrow."

Jack waved at her, then watched her drive off. He and Rooster walked into the house and Jack closed the door after them. When Rooster began to whine Jack ignored him and plopped down on the couch. After a few minutes Rooster plopped next to him. He placed his head on Jack's thigh. His whine had softened. Jack began to pet him absentmindedly. "I know Roo, I know." He said as he and his dog sat on the couch wishing Sam were still there.


	19. 19

19/?

Jack entered Stargate Command the following day looking tired. "Colonel, are you feeling alright?" Siler asked as he passed Jack.

"Rooster can't sleep." Jack answered, gesturing to the strolling dog at his side. Rooster was usually a ball of energy, especially at the mountain, but this morning, he looked as if he needed some caffeine.

"Good morning Sir. Sleep well?' Sam asked at the briefing table fifteen minutes later. She had been attacked by a dog that had regained his energy the moment he saw her. And Sam loved it.

Jack gave her one of his fake smiles. "Fantastically." He lied.

Sam frowned. "Rooster whine all night again?"

Jack nodded, sipping his coffee down. "And it is impossible to sleep when he does that. Like trying to sleep with a baby crying."

Sam smiled at the comparison. She sat down and watched Rooster get comfortable at her feet. "You could have called me."

Jack shook his head. "You know…we may have to work up a schedule. He sees you at night, me during the day."

Before Sam could comment Daniel walked into the room, excited about going back to PX-8965. Teal'c followed him and Gen. Hammond came in shortly afterwards. They discussed what they wanted to accomplish on the planet, and the general reminded Teal'c that none of them were allowed to drink anything but water.

Before going through the gate Sam rushed up to Jack and caught his arm. "You forgot your canteen Sir." She said, pressing it into his hand.

"Uh, thanks Carter." He nodded her way, then walked through the gate. It wasn't until an hour later when Jack was in the middle of a discussion with Dr. Ivert, the scientist who discovered the cure, that Jack discovered what was in his canteen. At his surprised look after taking a sip, Daniel questioned him. "Carter, she put coffee in my canteen. And it's still warm." He smiled before taking another drink.

A/N Just a teaser to let y'all know I'm still working on this. You wanted more of the planet, and though I had full intentions of going back, I wanted y'all to know it. Anyway, Thanks so VERY much for the reviews, I read each and every one and I appreciate them so much! And keep giving me ideas, and encouragement. And btw, to the reviewer who said that when Sam said "I loved him too" to Jack about Pete was lame….yeah….I tried to mend it in the following chapter. Those thoughts are good to get too. Thanks all!


	20. 20

20?

"How's SG-6 doing with the negotiations with PX-8965?" Sam asked three weeks later. She was seven months pregnant and Gen. Hammond ordered her to stay home and rest.

Jack, sitting on Sam's couch petting Rooster, studied her. She looked radiant, refreshed, and renewed. "They are almost done. I hear everyone is agreeing to the other's terms."

"But, we're not here to discuss work." Janet scolded. She was rocking Chandra to sleep while Daniel fished in the diaper bag for her bottle.

"She's right. We're here to have movie night." Jack beamed, showing the movie he brought. He grinned wider as the groans began.

"Jack, not again." Daniel moaned, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, it's a movie about hockey." Jack explained.

"_Mighty Ducks_ is not about hockey." Daniel objected. "And besides, we've seen it like twelve times."

"What movie did you bring?" Jack asked, not willing to give up his movie.

Daniel held up his DVD. "_Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_."

Jack threw a pillow at him, causing Rooster to jump up. "Daniel! We're seen that movie _way_ more times then mine!"

Sam laughed at the two. "What did you bring Teal'c?"

"_National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation_. I have heard that it is entertaining."

"Good choice T." Jack gave Teal'c a smile as Rooster went to sit at Sam's feet. "And you Dr. Jackson?"

Janet grinned. She loved it when Jack called her that. It had taken months to get her license's transferred over to her married name, but once they did it, Janet proudly displayed them in her office. "_Oklahoma_, the musical." She waited for Jack and Daniel to quit groaning before she added, "It's the version with Hugh Jackman as Curly."

"I love you Janet!" Sam said. "He's so…yummy!"

Daniel rolled his eyes. He noticed that Chandra had fallen asleep, so he took her from Janet's arms and placed her in her travel bassinet. She curled up when he placed the blanket on her and went back to sleep peacefully. "What did you want to watch tonight Sam?"

They were all aware that the night was not long enough to watch everyone's movie, so they usually took turns, deciding what kind of mood everyone was in. There was a silent agreement to watch whatever Sam picked out tonight though. They all knew she was feeling lonely. "It's a classic. I don't know why I chose it, I was just in the mood for it." She explained before holding the movie up.

"_Gone With the Wind_!" Jack blurted out. The movie was four hours long!

"We don't have to watch it." Sam said, laying the movie down on the coffee table.

"Actually, it's been a while since I've seen it." Janet said, giving Jack an admonishing look.

"It's not historically correct, but it's a good movie. I say we watch it." Daniel added.

"I have not seen that movie. What kind is it?"

"Romance." Jack answered quickly, with a slight hint of disgust in his voice. Under Janet's glare, Jack added, "But its good. Let's watch it." He stood up from the floor and put the movie in Sam's DVD player while she passed out drinks and snacks.

After an hour into the movie Jack had ended up switching places with Teal'c. He did not come about the switch honorably, as he stole the recliner while Teal'c was in the kitchen getting more drinks for everyone. When the Jaffa came back to the living he saw his seat was taken, but did not say anything. Teal'c normally would have mentioned something, but the look on Jack's face made him just sit on the floor and finish the movie.

Jack was watching Sam. She looked so happy, absentmindedly rubbing her belly with one hand and scratching Rooster's ears with the other. Her belly was protruding quite a bit, and it made everyone wonder if she was having twins. Janet assured them that Sam was only pregnant with one baby, but Sam was still worried. She'd asked if the other one could be hiding, but Janet shook her head. "Maybe in the '80's twins could hide, but not now." So Sam, trusting her friend with her life many times, and now trusting her with her baby's life, believed her. She wasn't having twins. She was just going to have one big baby. A thought which scared her even more.

Jack thought of the pool they had on the size of the baby. He'd put down eleven pounds, just to scare Sam. She'd hit his shoulder when she saw the wager, telling him he'd better lose or she didn't know if she'd make it through the pregnancy, let alone the birth.

The movie over, Daniel turned the lights on and then carried Chandra to the car while Janet said their good-byes and packed everything up. Teal'c helped her carry the bassinet out then they all left. Jack stayed to help Sam clean up. Actually, he made her sit and relax while he cleaned. He did the dishes, took out the trash, and even threatened to dust. "The dust has to be two inches thick."

Sam shrugged. "I never liked dusting."

"Me neither." Jack looked over at the sliding door. "I noticed the door was off its hinges. I'll come back tomorrow afternoon and fix it."

"You don't have to."

"I know." He smiled at her. "And I'm going to take you out to lunch." It wasn't an order, but he'd have made it one if he thought that she'd decline. But she just nodded. "Do you need anything before I leave?"

"No, I'm fine Jack. Thanks."

He smiled at her again, took a deep breath, then headed to the door. "Come on Roo. Let's go home." Rooster sat up next to Sam and began to whine while wagging his tail. Jack turned to look at him. "Rooster, come on boy." He patted his legs.

"He can stay here tonight Jack." Sam said, petting Rooster's soft fur.

"You sure? He hogs the bed, and he's a cover stealer."

Sam laughed. "I'm sure."

"All right. I'll get him tomorrow. Thanks."

"See ya tomorrow, and be careful." Sam said before Jack closed the door behind him. "Come on Rooster, let's go to bed." She stood up and Rooster jumped off the couch and wagged his tail, ready to follow Sam anywhere.


	21. 21

21?

Jack stopped off at the flower shop before he went to Sam's the next morning. He didn't know why he wanted to get her flowers, but it was an impulse he thought he'd act on. She would like them anyway, he was sure.

Sam stood in front of her mirror, looking at her reflection. Jack had just called her to tell her he'd be over in fifteen minutes, and Sam was no where near ready. She frowned at what she saw. "I'm too fat." She said to herself. Rooster, sitting on her bed watching Sam with interest, barked. Sam turned and smiled at him. "Aren't you sweet." She picked up the maternity jeans Cassie had bought for her and the blue cotton shirt Janet had handed down. Janet had said it was her favorite shirt while she was pregnant, and Sam could understand why. It was light, soft, and let you breath. Checking the clock Sam cursed. She had only a few minutes before Jack would arrive and she still had to put on make-up. Rooster followed her as she went to her bathroom and grabbed her foundation. "Look Roo, I know it's not a date." She said when the dog kept barking at her.

After knocking several times on her door, Jack decided he'd try the doorbell. He didn't want Rooster to go into fits like he did at home when the doorbell rang, but it was his only option. Jack pressed the button and nothing happened. He pressed it again. Still nothing. "It's broken." Jack said aloud. He added that to his list of things to fix.

Deciding that Sam might not be able to hear him, or something horrible had happened, Jack opened the door and walked into the house. He called her name but as he said it he heard loud '80's music coming from her room. With a smile and hid the flowers behind his back and quietly walked that way, noticing that her door was open. Jack heard him before he saw him. Rooster was barking wildly at Sam, who was standing in her bathroom applying lipstick. Jack whistled and Rooster turned and ran to him, his tail wagging ridiculously fast. Jack bent over to pet him while Sam rushed to turn off the radio. "You're early." She said when the house was quiet again.

Jack smiled at her. She looked beautiful in the jeans and cotton shirt. Her skin was glowing, and it wasn't because of the make-up. "Your doorbell is broken."

Sam nodded. "I keep meaning to fix it."

Jack handed her the bouquet of forget-me-nots and baby's breath. Sam gasped, then took the flowers with a hint of a blush in her cheeks. "I just…thought you'd like them." Jack explained.

"I love them. Thank you." She hugged him, then went to find a vase, Rooster following her.

Jack followed a few moments later, catching Sam getting a chair to reach the vase at the top her refrigerator. "What are you doing?" Jack bellowed, startling Sam.

"I can't reach it without a chair." Sam explained, giving him a confused look.

"You don't need to be climbing up on chairs Sam. You have to take it easy." Jack gently admonished her while grabbing the vase for her. "I don't want anything to happen to you. Or the baby." He said, handing her the crystal glass.

"I know. You need me on the team." Sam said as she rinsed out the vase.

"No, that's not why. If I had it my way you wouldn't be allowed to go back through the gate ever." Sam stopped filling up the vase and stared at him. "The baby's already lost one parent, he shouldn't have to lose another." Jack added.

Sam, unsure of what to say, finished filling the vase, then put the flowers in them. "I want to go back to work after my leave of absence is up Jack." She said quietly, staring straight into his eyes.

"Hey, I know that. I was retired myself, and it sucked." Jack shrugged. "Hammond's wanting you back, like, now, anyway, so don't worry about that." He flashed her a smile. He hadn't come over to upset her, and he knew he had.

"Will you take me back on your team?" Sam asked, half joking, half serious.

Jack frowned at her. "Of course." He answered. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, if you don't want me on the field…" Sam trailed off.

"I want you on my team Sam. That way I can look after you." He gave her another smile. "I wouldn't trust anyone else to do it you know."

Sam smiled back at him, nodding. "I know."

Rooster barked at Jack. "Want out?" Jack asked. Rooster barked louder. "I should get to work on your door anyway. I'll fix it and the doorbell before lunch."

"Need any tools?" Sam asked.

"Nah, mine are in the truck." Jack let Rooster outside before walking to his truck and getting his toolbox.

Sam left him to his work and went to organize the baby's room.


	22. 22

22?

Finishing faster then he expected, Jack went to find Sam. He found her hammering some pictures of planets on the baby's wall. Deciding to do a celestial theme, Sam had already put up a border of the solar system. Jack watched as she measured where to put the nail, then she carefully hammered the nail in. Gently placing the picture of Jupiter on top of the nail, Sam stood back to admire her handy work. She was so intent on her work that she hadn't noticed Jack leaning against the doorframe. He had his arms crossed and was just staring at her, complete admiration clear on his face.

He was able to watch for two full minutes before Rooster, who had been eating, came bursting into the room, barking like a wild dog. Sam jumped, dropped the hammer she was holding, and, as if in slow motion, both she and Jack watched it as it fell straight down, landing hard on Rooster's back, then plopping to the floor.

Rooster let out a loud yelp as he fell to the floor. Jack was by his side on the floor in an instant. Rooster was looking at him with big, sad eyes, whining loudly. "Oh my God!" Sam cried, unsure of what to do. "I'm so sorry!"

"Get the truck started!" Jack ordered. Sam rushed to the hallway and grabbed his keys from the table by her door, then ran to his truck and turned on the ignition. Jack gingerly picked up the injured dog, ignoring the strain he was putting on his knee. He walked as quickly as he could to the truck and placed Rooster in the seat next to a frantic Sam. She had scooted over to the passenger side, and when she saw Rooster, his eyes closed and deathly still, she burst into tears. Jack, not trusting his voice, didn't say anything to her as he sped his way to his veterinarian.

After parking the truck Sam hopped out with amazing speed considering her size. She rushed into the office and explained as quickly as possible what had happened. Moments later Jack came bursting through the doors and was led to an emergency room. Though he insisted on staying with Rooster, Jack was denied and was forced to wait in the waiting room with Sam. She still looked extremely upset, but Jack did not know how to comfort her. He knew it wasn't her fault, and he didn't hold one ounce of blame towards her, but he couldn't tell her. He was afraid if he talked to her, and reassured her, that he'd certainly lose it. And Colonel's in the Air Force did not lose it. Not over a dog.

So they sat in the waiting room silently for an hour and a half. Sam, whose baby would not let her miss a meal, had gone to get some hamburgers half way through the wait. When she returned she found Jack hassling the receptionist. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you anything. Dr. Finn will update you as soon as he can."

Jack scowled at the lady. "That's my dog in there. He was my Seeing Eye dog for a year. I need to know it he's okay."

Katy, the receptionist, felt pity for Jack. She remembered seeing him when he came in with the dog for its shots. He always had a warm smile for her, but now, his smile was replaced with fear. She quietly stood up from the desk, asked another lady to answer the phones for her, and then disappeared behind the door Jack had gone through when he carried Rooster in. Katy emerged and gave Jack a smile. "Dr. Finn's nurse says Rooster is doing fine. They had to sew up an open gash, but I'm sure you knew that." Katy pointed to Jack's shirt, which was covered in blood. Jack hadn't even noticed it. "Right now they are taking x-rays. We'll know the results soon."

"Thanks Katy." Jack sat back down next to Sam. "Did you hear her?"

Sam nodded. After another ten minutes of silence, Sam looked over at Jack. His face had relaxed a little, but his body was still stiff. "Sir, I didn't mean to-" Sam started, reverting back to their formalities.

Jack looked up at her, holding a hand up to stop her. "I know _Sam_." He said, emphasizing her name. He was not about to go back to calling her Carter. "It was an accident." He watched her face, still worried. "Sam, he's going to be all right."

Sam nodded, trying to hold back the onslaught of tears that threatened to come forth. Jack pulled her into a hug, finally able to comfort her now that he'd been comforted. She began to cry, and Jack patted her back. She had been worried that Jack had blamed her, and she knew she would not survive without him. After she had calmed down Jack held her quietly, her head resting against his shoulder. Just as she was about to doze off, Dr. Finn came into the waiting room and Jack jumped up to his feet. Sam quickly followed.

"He's in recovery." Dr. Finn told them. "I had to give him 23 stitches, but there's no broken bones. He'll be out for at least another half hour, but you can see him when he wakes up."

"Thank you Doc." Jack said, shaking the man's hand.

Dr. Finn smiled at them. "He'll have to wear a cone around his neck Jack."

Jack grimaced. "I hate those things."

"We do too, but they are necessary in preventing him from taking the stitches out. And he'll have to be watched when he goes outside. To make sure he doesn't roll around in the grass."

"I have to work tomorrow." Jack stated.

"I'll watch him Jack." Sam said.

Dr. Finn nodded. "He'll get the stitches out in a week. He wears the cone until then. And yes, he even wears it when he sleeps." He told them he'd have a nurse come get them when Rooster woke up.


	23. 23

23?

Three days later, Jack had become a permanent fixture at Sam's house. Rooster whined the first night he was at Sam's, so she had called Jack. The second night he had stopped by to bring some treats for Rooster. As he was leaving Rooster barked very loudly, until Jack turned around and came back into the house. "I think we'll both have to stay Sam."

Sam nodded. "That's fine with me, I like the company." She'd gone the third day and bought some groceries, beer for Jack, and a pre-made cake.

As Jack entered the door he was pummeled by a big dog whose tail was wagging ferociously. Rooster had had difficulties licking their faces the first day or two, because of the cone and his stitches, but by the third day, he was able to maneuver around them. Jack gave him a treat before going to find Sam. He figured he'd find her in the baby's room. She had been spending a lot of time there recently, trying to get it prepared. That was the main reason Jack had decided to stay at Sam's while Rooster needed the supervision. She had a lot to do at her house. Besides, Rooster liked her house better.

"Good evening Sam." Jack said when he saw her on a ladder trying to put up a stuffed animal net in the corner of the room.

"Jack!" She exclaimed, blushing immediately. "I didn't think you'd be home so soon."

Ignoring that she had said he was home, Jack gave her a scolding look. "Why are you on that ladder?"

She slowly climbed down from the ladder, the net hanging half up. "I wanted to get the baby's room done."

Jack walked to her and took the hammer from her hands. "You are forbidden to do anything else. Especially climbing on ladders!" He surveyed the room. "It looks great in here Sam." He climbed up the ladder, hammer in hand, and finished putting up the rest of the net. When he was done he looked down at her and smiled. "I have to earn my keep somehow."

Sam smiled. "Thank you." She handed him a stuffed animal to put in the net. "It was mine when I was baby." Jack placed it in the net and they both stared at it for a few moments. "I have a surprise for you." She announced suddenly.

"Oh? I love surprises." He climbed off the ladder, laying the hammer down on a shelf on his way down. "I'll know if that moves." He threatened Sam.

"Yes Sir." Sam grinned. She led the way to the kitchen where she had laid out the cake. "I bought it today."

"Sam, you bought cake." Jack smiled. Rooster bounded up to him and begged to be petted.

"And, I'm making dinner."

Jack tried to hide his wince, but he was unsuccessful. "Great!" He said, throwing on his best smile.

"It'll be ok Jack. I found the recipe online. It has to be the simplest thing to make." She reassured him. "Why don't you have a beer and relax?" She handed him the bottle of beer and smirked at his look of shock. "I bought them today."

"My favorite dessert, favorite beer, dinner, and relaxation? I think you want something from me." Jack teased.

"I do need some planets to be hung from the ceiling in the baby's room."

"I knew it!" Jack shouted, taking a drink from his beer. "Tell ya what, I'll go do that, you make dinner, and then we'll both relax. How's that sound?" Sam nodded her agreement and Jack went to the baby's room, followed by Rooster.

Forty minutes later Sam called Jack to the table. "It smells like pizza in here." Jack said as he walked into the dining room. "It _is_ pizza!" Jack smiled. "How'd you know that I've been craving it?"

Sam shrugged. "Had a hunch I guess."

Jack grabbed a piece and put it in Rooster's bowl for him. "I know, he's spoiled."

…

When the week was done and it was time for Rooster to get his stitches taken out, Jack asked Sam if she wanted to go. "I may need you to calm him down." Jack lied. It was just an excuse to spend time with her. The week had gone by so fast. Sam had agreed and they piled into Jack's truck.

In the office Katy smiled at them. "How's he doing?" She asked.

"Ready to get the stitches out and cone off." Jack answered as Rooster hung his head and had his tail tucked between his legs. He remembered this place.

Katy led the trio to a room and soon after Dr. Finn walked in. "Let's see how he's doing." The doctor examined Rooster's back and, while taking off the cone, declared that he'd healed properly. When he tried to take the stitches out Rooster yelped and jumped off the bed. Jack tried to get him to calm down, but nothing he did worked.

Sam frowned. She knelt down next to Rooster and smiled. "Jump on the bed Roo." She said, patting the table. Rooster obeyed reluctantly. Sam nodded to Dr. Finn and as he began to remove the stitches Sam pet Rooster's head, never loosing eye contact with him. He gave a few nervous moans, but otherwise sat still.

"There ya go." Dr. Finn said, petting Rooster's ears. "Wish every dog had an owner who could calm them like you." He smiled at Sam.

"Thanks."

Jack, who was amazed that she'd been able to soothe the dog, lead the way to the check out counter. Katy smiled at them and threw Rooster a treat, who caught it eagerly. "Looks like you're free to go." Jack thanked her and they left.

When they got back in the truck and Rooster had snuggled next to Sam, Jack looked over at them. "Thanks Sam."

"I'm sorry you couldn't-"

Jack waved her off. "I figured I'd need you there anyway. He's grown quite attached to you."

Sam nodded. "And I've grown attached to him too."

Before he thought about what he was about to say, Jack said, "Maybe we should make this a more permanent arrangement."

A/N Sorry its been a while on this fic. Been writing on my MIA story. Anyway…hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for being so loyal! Y'all are so great!


	24. 24

24?

Sam's heart stopped. Had he really just said that? She ran the words through her mind again. Maybe she was hearing things. Perhaps she'd been wanting to hear those words for so long now that she'd actually heard him say them. He probably didn't even say anything. Sam dared a glance at him. He looked at her expectantly. _Oh my God! He _did_ just say it!_

Jack took her silence to mean something else entirely. She didn't like the idea. She hated it. She was regretting even letting him stay at her house for the week. She wanted him out as soon as possible. But when she looked at him, he saw it in her eyes. Not repulsion at the thought of living with him, but desire. "Sam?" He asked gently.

She looked back over at him. She had been absently petting Rooster's head since they'd gotten in the truck, but now it stopped. She was concentrating on Jack. "Are you sure?"

Jack smiled at her. "Never been so sure of anything else."

Sam smiled back at him. For the first time since Rooster came into their lives, she wished he wasn't there. Rather, she wished he wasn't in the middle of them, blocking her path to Jack. She wanted to sit closer to him, to hug him. She could tell Jack felt the same way.

When Jack pulled the truck into Sam's driveway he put it in park and then rushed to her side. He left his door open, not wanting to take the time to close it. Sam was slower then him at the moment, and it worked out in his favor. He opened her door and Sam gave him a brilliant smile. He put his arms around her waist and brought her to him in a fierce hug. She returned the hug and when they parted she was still smiling. Jack leaned in to kiss her but Rooster's loud barking stopped him. "I guess we should go in anyway." He said, helping her out of the truck.

A/N Just a quick tease for the night.


	25. 25

25?

As they walked into the house they heard the phone ringing. Sam rushed to answer it as Jack let Rooster out. Jack listened to Sam's side of the conversation, wondering what was going on. He was sure she was talking to General Hammond, the amount of "Sir's" in the conversation guaranteed that. When she hung up she looked over at Jack with a frown. "The doctor from PX-QR56 came through the gate earlier this morning." Jack nodded. He raised his eyebrow as if asking for more details. "Gen. Hammond wants us to meet with Dr. Ivert at the SGC."

Jack tried to ignore the sense of foreboding that suddenly overcame him. With a shrug he called Rooster back into the house and then grabbed his keys. "Let's not keep the good Doctor waiting." He said, leading the way back to his truck. Sam followed quietly and opened the truck door for Rooster while Jack locked her front door. The trip to the SGC was silent, neither sure about what to say, each scared that Dr. Ivert was going to give them bad news.

They went to the briefing room and joined Gen. Hammond, Dr. Ivert, Janet, and Daniel around the table. Rooster lay down between Jack and Sam's chairs. "What's the news?" Jack asked, not wanting to delay the inevitable.

Dr. Ivert gave him a sad smile. He looked directly at Jack as he addressed the people gathered at the table. "I used the salve on a gentleman four months ago. He was chemically blinded much the same way you were, except it wasn't a curse but an accident." The doctor paused briefly, as if trying to figure out a way to finish his story. "He has lost his vision again. We tried reapplying the salve, but it was ineffective."

All eyes turned to Jack. "What? I can see just fine!" Jack objected, looking around the room at everyone.

"You've only had the cure for about two months Colonel." Janet reminded him.

Jack turned to Dr. Ivert. "How many people have you given the salve to?"

"Three."

"And how many became blind again?"

"So far, just one. The other two have been cured for almost two years."

"See! It was probably just a fluke!" Jack said, more to comfort himself then anyone else.

"Are you experiencing any vision loss Colonel?" Janet asked. "Light flashes? Floaters? Curtains over your vision?"

Jack shook his head. "No problems at all." He was even lucky enough not to have to wear readers. The ophthalmologist that cleared him before said it was uncommon for people in their fifties not to need help with up close vision.

"We'll give him monthly checks for a while." Gen. Hammond said to Janet, who nodded agreement. He turned to Jack. "If you experience any vision loss or any of the symptoms Dr. Jackson has just mentioned, inform her right away."

"Yes Sir. But I'm sure I'll be fine."

"We hope so." Gen. Hammond said. He stood, indicating the group was dismissed. "Thank you Dr. Ivert for the warning. We'll give you updates as we get them."

"Please do." He shook the general's hand. "Jack," He said, stopping Jack before he left. "I hope it lasts for you. But if it doesn't, we'll try the salve again. My scientists are working on a new cure, that might help too."

"Thanks Doc, but I'll be fine." Jack gave him a smile, then followed Sam and Rooster out the door. They walked silently to the truck, but as Jack turned the truck on he turned to Sam and grinned at her. "What do you say we stop by my place so I can load up the truck?"

Sam, deciding not to worry about the possible impending doom, smiled back at him. But she surprised him by shaking her head. "We can't."

"What? If its because I _might_ go blind again-"

"No, it's not that." She said, cutting him off. "The regulations Sir."

"Ohforcryingoutloud!" Jack shouted. "Screw the regs!" He forced himself to calm down. "Sam, I want to be with you. Now. If I really do only have a couple of months of vision, I want to spend them with you."

Sam, trying to talk around the lump in her throat said, "I want to spend them with you too, but we can't."

"Well hell." He mumbled under his breath. Realizing that she wasn't going to risk both of their jobs, Jack turned the truck off. "Stay here, I'll be right back." He jumped out of the truck and told Rooster to stay when the dog tried to follow him.

He returned fifteen minutes later carrying some papers. He handed them to Sam as he started the truck again. "What's this?" She asked, looking at them.

"My retirement forms. Wanna help me fill them out? They need to know why I'm retiring, and I can't very well say it's to be with the woman I love." He looked over at her.

"You didn't have to do this Jack." Sam said, feeling as if she'd guilted him into it.

He nodded. "Yes I did. If we can't be together while we're _both_ at the SGC, then it makes sense that I'm the one to leave. I've retired before." Jack shrugged. "Come on Sam. Don't look so upset."

"You did this out of anger." She held the papers as if they were a bomb, barely touching them.

"I did it because I love you and I want to be with you." He smiled at her. "I did it because I want to be able to do this-" He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips, "without worrying who was around or what they'd say." He finished.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, very aware of his presence now.

"Absolutely."

Sam smiled at him then. She leaned over to him and brought him in a hug. "I love you Jack."

"Love you too." He said, releasing her so he could drive home.

A/N: Gonna finish this one before I get back to MIA. Just be patient and eventually they will both get done. Thanks for being so loyal y'all!


	26. 26

26?

Jack called Daniel when he got to his house. "Danny boy, I need a favor." Jack asked Daniel to meet him at his house, for which Daniel agreed to do. "Pick up Teal'c on your way."

Twenty minutes later Daniel and Teal'c knocked on Jack's door. Jack opened the door with a conspiratorial grin. "Welcome boys. Come in, come in." He ushered them in quickly.

"Is everything ok Jack?" Daniel asked, suddenly very concerned. He saw Sam sitting on the recliner drinking a glass of water. "Hi Sam." She waved to him.

"Everything's fine Daniel. I just need some help moving some furniture." Jack explained.

"Are you redecorating O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"You could say that." Jack winked at Sam.

The act was not lost on Daniel. "What's going on Jack?"

"I'm movin' in with Sam, and seeing as how she can't help me lift _anything_," Jack emphasized the word, looking pointedly at Sam. "I need you two to help me."

"You're moving in with Sam?" Daniel asked, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes.

"That's right Dr. Jackson." Jack went to the door and let Rooster out. "Don't want him getting hurt again."

"What does Gen. Hammond think about this?" Daniel asked, still very perplexed.

"It doesn't matter." Jack answered.

"O'Neill, do you think it is wise to do this?" Teal'c asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Considering I retired this afternoon, I think it's very wise."

"You retired?" Daniel asked.

"He just said that Daniel." Sam said. She'd been sitting back enjoying the conversation.

Before Daniel could process all the information he had just been given, Jack clapped his hands, bringing Daniel's attention back to him. "Come on, let's get started."

They loaded up only a few things, as Sam's house was not ready for the complete integration of Jack's things. Jack did allow Sam to pack his clothes away in boxes. At first she was folding all the clothes and stacking them in the boxes, but that was taking too long, and figuring Jack wouldn't care, she began to just throw the clothes in the boxes.

After the boxes of clothes, the recliner, TV, and computer were loaded onto the truck, Jack asked Daniel and Teal'c to follow them to Sam's.

…

Jack thanked Daniel and Teal'c, gave Daniel permission to tell Janet the big news, but made him promise not to let her call Sam until tomorrow afternoon. Daniel said he'd try his best, then followed Teal'c out to his car. Jack was sure that Daniel would want the inside scoop as much as Janet, so he was fairly certain that Daniel would only put up a little protest if Janet tried to call before tomorrow.

After Jack walked the guys out he went back into the bedroom where Sam was putting away his clothes. "You just threw them in, didn't you?"

Sam dropped the shirt she was getting ready to hang. "You scared me." She slowly bent down to pick the shirt up. "Yeah, they got a bit more wrinkly then I expected."

Jack shrugged. "It doesn't matter." He looked at the bed where a worn out Rooster was sleeping. "He's not going to like the new rules I have for him."

"And what are they?" Sam asked, dropping the shirt on the floor. She looked over at Jack who was smiling at her.

"No more table food, he's getting too fat." Jack began to walk slowly to Sam. "He certainly has to calm down if he's going to be around a baby." Jack stepped closer to her, watching her blush deeper with each step. "And absolutely no more sleeping on the bed." He said as he reached Sam. He gathered her in his arms and gave her a soft, slow kiss. When they parted he didn't let her go, but instead held her.

"As long as you're the one who tells him." Sam grinned against Jack's shoulder.

"This isn't going to be pretty." Jack said, releasing Sam. "Rooster, off!" Jack snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor. Rooster raised his ears, but otherwise ignored Jack. "Rooster! Off of the bed!" He snapped his fingers again. Rooster continued to ignore him. Jack groaned. He sat on the bed and practically pushed Rooster off the bed. Rooster barked when he landed on the ground, then jumped back up on the bed. "No Rooster! Bad dog!" Rooster's ears and tail drooped, but he didn't make a move to get off the bed. Jack sighed with frustration.

Sam giggled. "Fine, I'll try." She sat next to Rooster and began to pet his ears. "Rooster, off of the bed." She pointed to the floor. Rooster reluctantly hopped off the bed and settled on the floor, under Sam's feet.

"You'll have to show me how you do that."

"I can't give away all my secrets." Sam grinned. Jack attacked her with a kiss and Sam melted into his arms. This was a long time coming.

"God Sam." He said against her neck. He'd been trailing kisses all over her face and neck.

As his hands began to roam Sam suddenly became very conscious of her protruding belly. "Jack." She was barely able to whisper.

Somehow sensing her uneasiness, Jack stopped his exploring and just stared at her. "You're beautiful Sam."

Sam smiled, blushing under his gaze. "I want - need to take this slow."

"Of course." He kissed her gently before getting off the bed to shut off the lights. She crawled under the covers and Jack joined her, his right arm sliding under her head and his left hand resting on her belly. The baby kicked him and Jack smiled as he kissed her shoulder blade. "Good night Sam."

"Good night Jack." She pulled him closer and marveled at how well their bodies melded together.


	27. 27

27?

_A month later_

Jack sat on his deck looking up at the night sky. Rooster's whining and licking of Jack's elbow had waked him up. The dog had quickly learned to leave Sam alone, as Jack didn't want her disturbed while she was sleeping. She needed her rest now more then ever. She was due any moment and Jack felt excitement and apprehension at the thought of being a father, even if it was to another man's child. He knew they'd let the kid know that Pete was his biological father, and they would tell him stories about Pete and everything, but Jack also knew that he'd be known as that kid's father.

Jack's thoughts went back to Charlie. God, he missed him. He wondered what Charlie would think of Sam. He'd fall in love with her of course. She'd probably teach him how to build a motorcycle, then she'd give him the one they worked on when he got old enough.

But then, if Charlie were still alive, Jack knew his life would be completely different. He'd probably still be with Sarah, and by now they would be planning trips for just the two of them once Charlie went to college. Jack was hit with guilt, like he was every time his thoughts roamed to Charlie and Sarah. He now knew Charlie's death wasn't his fault, though it seemed easier to take the blame then to have no blame at all. What was his fault was pushing Sarah away. He should have tried to work it out. He took his family for granted, and for that, Jack held a large amount of remorse.

With a determined sigh he promised The Powers That Be that if they let him have a family again, Sam and the baby, he wouldn't take them for granted. He would cherish each moment with them. Tell them he loved them; spend almost too much time with them, if that was possible.

Rooster barked lightly, getting Jack's attention. Jack looked over, blinking back tears. Sam had waddled to him, a sleepy smile on her face. "How long have you been out here?"

Jack smiled up at her, then stood to go back inside. "I was just about to come back in."

Sam kissed him gently and started to lead the way in when she stopped suddenly. One hand went to her belly while the other searched for Jack. He was immediately next to her, concerned. "Sam?"

Her breathing was heavy, but she was able to say, "I think its time."

Jack paled briefly, then clicked into gear. "I'll call Janet, you come in and sit down." He led her to the recliner as he reached for his cell phone. He glanced at the clock on his way to the bedroom. One in the morning.

A sleepy Daniel answered the phone. "If this isn't an emergency, I will hunt you down."

Jack laughed lightly. "Daniel, Sam's going into labor."

"OH!" Daniel shouted, waking Janet up. "We'll meet you at the SGC!" He hung up the phone before Jack could say anything else.

Jack grabbed Sam's bag, the one she'd packed a million times since her seventh month, and went back to the living room. She was practicing her breathing lessons when Jack walked, but stopped to give him an uncertain smile. "Are we ready for this?" She asked through clenched teeth.

He kissed the top of her already sweaty head. "We have to be." He dropped the bag and helped her up, holding onto her while she gained her balance. "Janet's going to meet us." He helped her walk to her car and slide into the passenger seat. He buckled her in, ignoring her protests against it. He wasn't about to take any chances. He walked back to the door to lock it and found Rooster still outside. He accidentally closed the back door without letting the poor dog in. He rushed to the door, slid it open, then rushed to the front door. Rooster whined and wagged his tail excitedly. "Alright, you can go, but you have to sit in the back!" Rooster barked and went to the car to wait for Jack to open the door for him. Jack shook his head as he locked the front door, then rushed to open the back door for Roo and get in the car himself.

"Can't say no, can you?" Sam asked quietly.

Jack grinned. "Have you heard him whine?" He asked as he pulled out of the drive. Neither of them realized Jack had left Sam's overnight bag in the middle of the living room.


	28. 28

28?

During the very dangerous ride to the SGC, Sam admitted that she'd been having labor pains for hours before she went to find Jack. She didn't want to be one of those women who went to the doctor every time their stomach hurt. Jack thought about chiding her, but instead he grabbed her hand and held it the rest of the way.

They arrived at the compound the same time Janet did. Jack looked around and didn't see Daniel, but he didn't have time to ask where he was because Janet was asking all kinds of questions herself. "How far apart are the contractions?" She asked, while at the same time demanding a wheel chair from one of the Marines at the check in point.

Jack gave her a blank stare. "Uh…I forgot to time them." He said meekly.

She gave him a short glare, then turned her attention to Sam. "How are you doing?" She asked, after helping her into the wheel chair. Sam tried to decline, but Janet practically shoved her into it. She looked pointedly at Jack and he jumped into gear, pushing Sam towards the elevator. Rooster followed closely, keeping an eye on Sam.

Sam was doing her breathing and concentrating during the elevator ride. Her eyes were closed and she had a hand over her belly. Her water broke in the elevator, a fact Sam hated, but there was nothing she could do about it. Jack made a mental note to inform someone to clean it up while Janet continued counting between each contraction. Jack wondered again where Daniel was. "Hey, where's Danny-boy?"

Janet glared at him and continued counting. Jack scowled. He hated that such a small woman could make him tremble in his boots faster then Apophis himself. It was probably her big needles. After she finished counting she answered his question. "He's at home watching Chandra. We couldn't get a babysitter this late."

"Aw hell no!" Jack exclaimed as the elevator doors opened and he pushed Sam towards the medical bay. Sergeant Siler passed them and gave Sam a smile. She didn't notice. Jack told Siler to follow them into the medical bay. "Sergeant, what do you know about kids?"

Siler paled, looking over at Sam. "Uh, I know nothing about giving birth, Sir."

Jack gave him a confused look before it dawned on him that Siler thought he was talking about Sam. "Not her! That's what she's for!" He pointed to Janet, who was helping Sam onto a bed. Jack jumped when he saw her and went to Sam's other side. After Sam was on the bed Janet left to get some tools and a few nurses. "Siler, I'm ordering you to go to Dr. Jackson's house and watch Chandra so Daniel can be here. And get someone to mop up the elevator."

"Sir?" Siler asked.

"I mean now Sergeant!" Jack bellowed. Siler saluted, then rushed out of the door.

Sam laughed between her breathing. "Do you think sending accident prone Siler to watch a doctor's baby is the best idea?"

Jack flashed her a grin. "At least she has a mother who can patch her up." He smoothed Sam's hair down. "How are you doing?"

Sam gripped his hand as another contraction hit. Jack didn't realize how strong she was. She could probably bench press as much as Teal'c. Well, that might be pushing it. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. When the contraction passed she released his hand. Jack got a towel and dried her forehead as Janet walked back in, followed by Teal'c.

"He saw me in the hall." Janet answered unvoiced questions. "Where's Sergeant Siler?"

Jack dodged her eyes as he answered, "On his way to your house."

Janet was about to berate him when Sam screamed in pain. "Janet!"

Janet got into position and informed them that Sam was completely dilated. "You have to push now Sam."

Jack braced himself for more pain on his hands while Sam obeyed her best friend and doctor.

…

_Twenty hours later…_

Janet laid the baby girl in Sam's outstretched arms. Both women were crying, and as Jack watched Sam cradling the baby, he began to mist up too. He looked up at Daniel with the proudest grin he'd ever worn. Daniel grinned back at him. Even Teal'c was smiling. "She's beautiful Sam." Jack whispered to her, kissing her cheek gently.

Sam didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe she had just given birth to the most wonderful baby in the world. The solar system. The universe.

But it wasn't too long before Sam handed the baby to Jack while she succumbed to the sleep that was tempting her. As much as she wanted to hold her baby and look at her and coo at her, she knew she was exhausted beyond belief. So as she slept Jack held the baby girl.

He never thought he'd love a child so much after Charlie. When Charlie died, a part of Jack died too. The father part of him. But with this baby girl's life came a renewing of that part of him that he was certain would never live again. He reluctantly passed the baby to Janet to hold. While she and Daniel admired the baby, looks were passed between the two of them. Jack thought about asking when they'd be doing this for them again, but decided he'd leave it be for the moment. Teal'c held the baby and Jack swore he heard him cooing at her.

A few minutes later Daniel drove Janet home, promising to return as soon as he could. "She wants to make sure Siler hasn't lost Chandra."

Jack grinned, looking up from the baby. "Thanks Daniel." He said quietly.

Daniel smiled. "Thank you Jack." He said. Jack knew it was for sending Siler to watch Chandra.

"Daniel." Janet said from his side.

"Bye Jack. I'll be back in the morning." He put his arm around Janet as the two walked out of the lab together.

Jack was alone in the medical with the two females he loved more then anything. He kept looking at the sleeping Sam, then at the sleeping baby. Rooster had been quiet throughout the labor, only barking when he had to go. Jack had a marine take the dog out, then he asked the marine to get the dog something to eat. When asked what Jack shrugged. For the moment, rule number one would have to be ignored.

But now Rooster was wagging his tail excitedly. Jack kneeled on the floor, though the act bothered his knees. He held the baby up to Rooster and the dog sniffed her eagerly. When he tried to lick her face Jack brought the baby out of reach. "Oh no you don't boy." He said, shifting the baby to one arm so he could pet Rooster. He patted the empty part of Sam's bed and Rooster gently jumped on it. Jack knew Sam would like to wake up with her entire family next to her.


	29. 29

29?

A/N: Thanks to MissPat for the beta of this chapter!

Jack, who had pulled one of the empty beds next to Sam's after he had placed the baby in the clear bassinet thing Janet had left for them, woke up early the next morning. Sam was still asleep and he smiled at her. He wondered what she'd want to name the baby. They hadn't talked about it, as Sam had kept shrugging when he asked what she was thinking about. He knew she had ideas, but for whatever reason, she wasn't voicing them.

It suddenly dawned on him, as he watched the woman of his dreams and her baby sleeping, that Sam would undoubtedly give the baby Pete's last name. The thought struck him hard. Though the baby was Pete's, and Jack would be forever thankful to him for helping the beautiful child come into the world, Jack couldn't help but feel betrayed. He knew eventually he and Sam would get married and she would forever be his. They'd carry his last name, not Pete's.

Jack looked over at the baby girl. He suddenly felt the need to give these two girls a part of him. Something no one could take away, no matter what happened to him.

Jack looked at his watch. Four in the morning. He wondered if anyone was up yet. Probably not. All the workaholics were either at home - Daniel, or sleeping off a twenty hour labor - Sam. Jack peeked his head outside the lab and looked up and down the corridor. He spotted Siler rushing down the hall and hollered for him as quietly as possible. "What's wrong?" He asked when Siler stopped to look at him.

Siler sighed, then walked towards the colonel. "Nothing, I was just trying to avoid you."

Jack grinned, taking no offence to what Siler said. "I have to go for a moment, stay in here and make sure everything stays calm."

Siler was about to protest when Jack grabbed him and shoved him in the room. He rushed around the complex, trying to find something that would suffice. He was gone twenty minutes and on the verge of giving up when he remembered the candy machine in the commissary. He ran into the cafeteria and straight to the candy jewelry suspensor. He had put in almost three dollars before what he wanted fell down the little hole and into his waiting hands. He spent another minute trying to open the plastic container his precious item was held in. When it finally opened with a pop, Jack smiled and threw away the plastic egg. He left the ten or so other eggs on a table, figuring someone would enjoy them.

He quietly rushed into the medical bay, relieved Siler with a nod and a smile for thanks, and plopped on his bed next to Sam. Rooster raised his ears and wagged his tail. Jack was about to make him stop, knowing the banging of a heavy tail on her feet would wake Sam, when she opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Good morning." He whispered.

Sam smiled, yawning. "Morning." She rubbed her eyes and smiled when Rooster nuzzled her thigh. She reached down to pet him while looking at Jack.

Jack, ignoring all the uneasiness and uncertainties that began to pump through his veins, bent down on one knee and looked into Sam's clear blue eyes. She gasped a little. "Sam, I love you. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone." He looked over at the still sleeping baby and Sam followed his gaze. "And I love her." He said, still watching the baby. "She's opened up a part of my heart that I thought had died with Charlie." He turned back to face Sam. "I want you two in my life, forever and always. I want to be known as your husband and her father. I want you both to have my last name, the only thing I can give you that no one can ever take away. Sam, I'll love you until my very last breath. Will you marry me?" And he produced his now sticky-from-sweat blue sugar ring.

Sam laughed gently, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Yes." She said quietly, reaching for him.

Jack brought her into a hug, squeezing tightly. He quickly let her go when he heard her groan. "Sorry." He said. He didn't realize how sore she was. He didn't really expect her to wear the ring, but she insisted that he put it on for her. "I'll get you a real one later."

In the silence of the medical bay Sam said, "You're wrong though Jack."

He blanched as he held her hand. "About what?"

"Your last name isn't the only thing you can give us." He waited for her to finish. "You can give us love Jack."

"You've already got all of it." He said, kissing her lips tenderly.


	30. 30

30?

Two hours later Sam woke again. She smiled at Jack, who was sleeping in her bed. She kissed him and he woke up, slightly confused. When he got his bearings he smiled at Sam and pulled her into a hug. After a few moments Sam asked him for her bag.

Jack climbed off the bed and searched the room for it. "Uh, Sam…you're not going to believe this."

"Did you forget the bag?" Sam asked, sitting up in the bed.

Jack suddenly became very hang dogged. "I'm sorry."

Sam frowned. "It has her first outfit in it, and my receiving blanket."

Jack, who really didn't want to leave Sam's side, paged Siler to the medical bay. A few moments later Siler walked in, determined to tell the colonel no to whatever errand he wanted. But when Sam smiled at him and thanked him for watching Chandra so Daniel could be there with her he melted. "And I heard that you watched over us earlier while Jack went running all over the base."

"It was nothing." Siler shrugged. He watched as Sam gingerly picked up a now crying baby girl. "She's beautiful Major."

"Thank you."

Daniel and Janet, carrying a sleepy eyed Chandra, walked into the lab, followed by Cassie. They said hi to Siler, but for the most part they ignored everyone but the mom and baby.

Jack turned his attention back to Siler. "I need you to go to my house and grab the bag that is sitting in the middle of the living room."

Siler tried to get out of it. "I have work to do."

"This is priority Sergeant." Jack ordered. When he saw that Siler was about to protest Jack changed tactics. "If we don't get that bag, she'll kill me."

Siler sighed. He held his hand out for the keys. Jack grinned and handed Siler the key to his and Sam's house. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"_One_?"

"Maybe three." Jack shoved him off, then returned to Sam's side.

"Sam? Why are you wearing that discolored blue candy ring?" Daniel asked.

Sam smiled brightly and looked at Jack. "I'm engaged." She said, leaning into Jack. He kissed her forehead.

"A baby and a husband in one night!" Janet exclaimed, hugging Sam and Jack.

The baby started to cry and everyone was ushered out of the room except Janet and Jack so Sam could breastfeed. Daniel offered to buy breakfast for anyone interested, and along the way they picked up Teal'c. Gen. Hammond said he'd visit Sam later that day, after everything had calmed down.

…

After the visitors had left for the afternoon, and Siler had brought Sam's bag, Sam, Jack, and Rooster were left to enjoy their new baby girl. Her eyes were open and she was looking around at everyone with interest. Rooster sniffed her a couple of times, and once Sam had to ward off his tongue with her elbow. Jack was about to command the dog off of the bed when Roo settled down next to Sam, as if guarding her and the baby. "I was worried about how he'd take her." Sam said quietly.

Jack shook his head. "I knew he'd fall in love with her, just like he did you."

"You know, we really do owe him for bringing us together." Sam mused, watching her baby's eyes close slowly.

Jack hugged Sam to him. "Yeah. I was going to go out and get him a new bed this week." Jack looked down at the baby, then at Sam. "What're you going to name her?"

Sam smiled. "I was thinking about Shannon Amanda." She looked up at Jack. "In honor of Pete." She said quietly.

Jack nodded. "I like that. Shannon Amanda O'Neill."

"O'Neill? It's Shanahan." Sam teased.

"Shannon Shanahan? Are you _trying_ to give her a complex?" Jack asked, elbowing her side.

Sam laughed quietly. She laid her head against his shoulder and they sat on the bed watching their baby girl sleep. Rooster laid his head on Sam's lap and sighed. She reached down and pet him with her free hand.

A/N: Major props to Amanda Tapping! Congratulations go to her and her new bundle of joy!


	31. 31

31?

A/N: GUYS! You didn't tell me I had Siler returning with Sam's bag twice! LOL. Chapter 30 has now been fixed. I took out the last paragraph, as it didn't work.

_A year later…_

Jack winced when he saw Shannon fall on her face. She was just learning to run, and in her excitement to see her daddy, her little legs got tangled up and she dropped to the floor. Granted, she didn't have far to fall, but Jack hated seeing it anyway. She grinned up at him as he swooped in to pick her up. She gave him a kiss and a hug. Jack tickled her, eliciting a giggle from her. She swarmed in his arms and he eventually set her down to go play with Rooster, who was barking, telling Jack it was his turn for a hug and kiss.

While Shannon squeezed Rooster's neck tightly, Jack smiled over at Sam. She was standing in the doorway, a dripping wet plate in one hand, dry towel in the other. The smile on her face never ceased to amaze him, and he cherished each one she gave him. He remembered when he couldn't see them, and the thought of losing his sight again made his heart tighten. "Hello beautiful."

"Hey yourself." She set the plate down and walked over to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought his face closer to hers. Jack cradled her in his arms, kissing her gently. "I missed you." She said quietly.

Jack nodded his agreement. He and Rooster had just returned from a week long mission to train new recruits at the SGC. They were arrogant young kids, but by the time he was done with them, they had become respectful team players. Jack was even proud of a few of them. "I told Hammond that these missions were killing me."

Sam smiled. The week had been especially rough on her, as she had to keep telling Shannon that Daddy would be home soon. "Shannon just sleeps better when you both tuck her in." With a grin Sam left his arms and picked up the plate. "So do I."

Jack gave her a lazy grin. "Oh, trust me, it was no walk in the park for me. The recruits doubted Rooster's ability, and I overheard a few of them call me an old man."

Sam snorted. She gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sure you set them straight."

"By the first night they were worshiping me and talking to Rooster as if he could carry on a conversation with them."

"Dada!" Shannon wrapped her small arms around Jack's leg and hugged him. When she released him she held up her pudgy arms and looked at him with big blue eyes.

Jack, never having been able to refuse those eyes from her or her mother, reached down and picked Shannon up. "What do you want?" He teased her.

Shannon giggled. Jack couldn't get enough of her laughter. His hand formed a claw and Shannon giggled some more, squirming in his arm and trying to hide her face. "Claw!" She exclaimed.

"That's right, The Claw's going to get you." He watched her wiggle a little bit more before he attacked her belly, tickling her.

"I'll start dinner in a few minutes." She said.

Jack tried to hide his wince but Sam caught it. She'd been learning to cook from Janet, but there was just something wrong each meal. Jack, still holding Shannon, said, "Why don't we go out? We can invite the Jackson's."

Sam, seeing right through him, nodded. "Alright. But I get to choose the place." Jack conceded and they called up their friends.

Later that night Jack tucked Shannon in bed and watched as Rooster took up his position at the foot of her bed. He gave the dog a pat, to which he received a lick on the hand. "You're a good boy Roo." Jack said quietly.

He walked back into the living room and found Sam asleep on the overstuffed chair. Working full time at the SGC and then coming home to her family was starting to take a toll on her. He gently woke her up and she gave him an apologetic smile. "Sam, you know we have enough money for you to retire too."

Sam nodded, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "I know. I was thinking about that a lot this week. Shannon didn't like it to much when I had to leave her with Cassie during the day."

"Good thing Cassie was on Spring break." Jack said, sitting on the footstool in front of Sam. "You do what you want."

Sam gave him a grin. "Well, I'll have to quit going on missions for a while anyway."

"Why?" Jack asked, alarmed.

She grinned again. "Nobody wants me to go through the gate pregnant."

"No, no one should go through preg-" Jack froze. What did she just say? "Are you pregnant?"

Sam nodded, giggling. "Two months. I found out earlier this week."

Jack beamed, gathering Sam in his arms. "God Sam." He laughed. "You're sure?"

"Janet checked twice."

"And she went through dinner without saying anything? Was she sick?"

"She was under a death threat."

Jack, his smile still in place, carried Sam to the bedroom.


	32. 32

32/32

Jack woke up early the next morning and watched Sam sleep for a while. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on, and he'd seen a lot of pretty women. When he couldn't see, nobody else's image was as vivid as hers was. Even Daniel and Teal'c's image had started to fade in his mind during the later part of his blindness. But Sam's was etched into perfect clarity, and whenever he thought of her, he could picture her clearly.

That year of not seeing had been torture. He had to suffer through her first marriage to Pete, congratulate her on her pregnancy, and then console her on the death of Pete. But, through some twisted events he was able to show Sam that he loved her, and Sam was able to finally admit it back to him. Sure, it took his dog to help, and the poor thing had a scar for it, but he held no grudges and actually seemed quite pleased with himself.

Jack, under warning of possibly losing his eyesight again, went to his monthly check-ups as ordered. Jack's vision had started to blur occasionally, and upon questioning Dr. Ivert, they discovered that the blurring was a foreshadowing of the blindness returning.

Jack had driven home that day in a sour mood. When Sam had greeted him she immediately knew he'd received bad news. Later that night after they'd put the then two month old Shannon to bed, Jack had clung to Sam in their bed, trying desperately to hold back emotions that wanted to surface. He'd admitted to Sam that he was scared of losing his sight and never seeing Shannon grow up. He'd never get to see her smile again, never be able to read a book to her. Sam consoled him as much as possible, but deep down; she was scared for him too. Of course he'd be able to function, Rooster was still a Seeing Eye dog after all, and they could adjust the house again.

So when he'd gotten the call a month later that Dr. Ivert's scientists had made a more advanced cure, Sam rushed Jack, who had days of complete blindness and days of sight, over to the SGC. Dr. Ivert declared that the new salve had brought back his patients sight, the one who had lost it after the first salve. Dr. Ivert put the salve on Jack himself, and when Jack woke up he had crystal clear vision again. Still ordered to monthly check-ups for a while, Jack almost cried again when he saw Shannon crawl to him with a smile on her face.

That was ten months ago, and he hadn't had a problem since. Except, of course, moments like this where he watched his wife sleeping next to him. Moments when his eyes misted up slightly.

He watched Sam's belly rise and fall underneath the thin sheet she covered up with. She wasn't showing yet, but Jack smiled at the knowledge that inside her belly was a tiny baby, growing and forming. He wondered if the baby was a boy or girl? Sam hadn't wanted to find out with Shannon, but Jack was certain he'd be able to talk her into finding out with this baby. He wondered if the baby would look like him or Sam? If they had a boy, would he have some of Charlie's features? That smile Charlie had that he put on when he knew his dad was mad at him? Or would the child have Sam's bright, everything-is-ok smile?

Sam stirred and Jack waited for her to wake up. These were the moments, the early morning moments when the day was new, that Jack never took for granted anymore. When the sun began to rise over the horizon, bringing out the natural highlights in Sam's hair. When her eyes fluttered open and a sleepy smile spread across her face. "Good morning."

Jack smiled back at her, his arm reaching out and pulling her closer to him. He kissed her gently. "Good morning."

"Have you been watching me again?" Sam asked, nuzzling his neck.

"I do it every chance I get." He grinned at her. He kissed her again and she melted into his embrace.

"Jack?"

"Mmm?" His face was buried in her hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too Sam."

They heard a giggle from the doorway and looked up to see a grinning Shannon watching them. She ran towards the bed and after some struggle, climbed on top of it. She stood, walking a little wobbly to her parents, plopping down in the middle of them. As Jack got the Claw after her, Rooster barked and jumped on the bed to join the fun. Jack's contented sigh was barely audible over Shannon's giggles, but Sam heard it and flashed him a wide smile.

THE END


End file.
